Something Is Changing
by moxiflox
Summary: Lucy starts to notice that she is having feelings for Gray. Is he feeling it too or is she imagining it? A mission becomes treacherous for Team Natsu. Will they all survive it? M for lemons. Graylu with many other pairings, such as Gajevy, LaxusXCana, Jerza. Plot, Action, Romance, and Lemons. The best of all worlds!
1. Chapter 1

After a late night at the guild, the three of us ended up back at my place like always. Gray was usually the first to disappear and fall asleep. Natsu had a seemingly unending amount of energy, but he too was snoring behind me on my bed. I finished writing and slipped in between the two like normal. I don't hide my writing anymore. They don't poke or ask questions. When I realized they would be in my life more and more, I knew I had to get over it. They had long ago knocked over my box of letters, so they knew their contents. I had caught both of them snooping a time or two and used to give them quite a beating, but as we grew closer I stopped worrying. We shared everything. I still notice Gray occasionally slipping out of the living room and reading quietly before he calls it a night. And I still find Natsu putting down my journal when I come into the room after a shower.

I adjusted myself to get more comfortable. I laid on my side, leaning slightly forward toward Gray, who was laying on his back, hands behind his head. I rested on him. My movement must have roused Natsu, who turned toward me and slipped a hand onto my waist and tangled a leg with mine. I felt his warm breath behind my head as he drifted back to sleep.

Gray used to sleep on the floor or couch, mumbling about how rude Natsu was for taking my bed. But we have done so many jobs together sleeping in the same tents and hotel rooms that it is nothing to us now. It's just normal. I don't really know how the arrangement started. Whenever we turned in for the night, they would always just take their places on either side of me. I don't know if it was to keep away from each other at the beginning, to protect me, or if it was just to even out the unspoken tension that would come from me sleeping next to one and not the other. Those boys were truly competitive over everything. Whichever reason, it worked for us. There was comfort in our routine.

With my back to Natsu and his snoring, I watched the ice mage as he slept. There was no doubt that I was starting to develop feelings there. He was quiet, but so self-assured. He was a thinker, a strategist. Unlike Natsu, who was all action and emotion. Not that I doubted Gray's emotions, I knew they were there, he just showed them differently. It's why he could never make it work with Juvia. She was a pretty girl, he had said so himself to me before, but they were just too romantically different.

_"You have to know Juvia has feelings for you," I said as we sat at the guild one evening while Gajeel shooby doo bopped on stage, long before Erza gave Gray a talking to about the water mage. _

_We sat in the far back. Most of the tables had been cleared away for the performances, so we sat on the floor reading. Natsu was with the Master, being reprimanded once again for destroying property during our latest job. _

_Gray sighed. "I could never be with someone who held me up on such a pedestal, who thinks I'm the reason the sun rises every day." _

_"I don't think she knows that. I mean, you have never lead her on, and you do discourage her, but you have never.. put a direct stop to it." _

_Gray's brows furrowed as he leaned back against the wall, his chest heaved as he bent his knees up and dropped his arms on them. His head rested against the wall and then rolled my direction as I reclined against the wall as well. "I'm not.. I don't.. I'm just not that forward with my feelings.. or lack thereof. I didn't grow up like that. I never had a family. I had Ur. And Lyon. We trained. That's why Loke and I made such a good team. He was the outgoing one who made things happen." _

_"Kche," I grunted as I pictured the two of them picking up females. I am sure they were a force to be reckoned with. My flirtatious feline and the sultry ice mage. Mmm. Jesus, did I just moan to myself? I was suddenly embarrassed about where my mind had taken me and focused back on Gray. He smiled at me, knowing my playful distaste for Loke's womanizing. He rolled his head back forward toward the stage. "I'm just not like Juvia. I don't show my interest so publicly. Maybe that's something I need to work on now that you sent my wingman back to the celestial world for good." _

_We laughed. "I doubt someone with your particular.. habits will have too much trouble getting female attention." I teased him._

I watched his chest rise and fall as I remembered that evening. Underneath his quiet, observant exterior he was passionate about his friends and confident in his abilities. Watching him square off against an enemy erased any semblance of reservation. He had a cocky air to him when he fought. There was a presence about him at all times when he carried himself. I started to see how girls were so attracted to him and my lion spirit.

I felt Natsu shift behind me. Natsu was my family, my person. There was no question that I loved him. I knew he loved me as well. He had uprooted the damn rainbow sakura tree and sent it down the canal just so I could see it. He was always the first to come to my defense, as he had saved me more times than I could count. He brought me to Fairy Tail and was arguably responsible for who I am today. I owe him quite a bit for those first few months in the guild. I don't think he quite understands romantic love, but he had time to get there. The person he was turning out to be was one that had many prospects in his future.

I also loved Gray. We always had a deep, unspoken understanding. However, these days I could tell something was different, something inside me was changing. I noticed myself become more pulled towards him. We spent many easy nights together when Natsu was already asleep, reading on the couch together. He understood my feelings better than most did. Every year on the anniversary of my mother's death, he knew I wouldn't be at the guild. He would sit quietly at my house with me, not speaking, rarely moving, knowing that his company is all I needed. But yes, something was changing. Lately, his touches stirred a feeling in my stomach that only he could bring up. And it didn't help that he slept in his damn boxers.

Natsu was made of grand gestures, while Gray was made of quiet fortitude. Yes, I loved them both.

I continued to watch Gray, my feelings amplifying while I worked through them in my head. Wishing I could make him feel the same things I was feeling, wondering if he already did. Suddenly, the ice mage opened his eyes and met mine. My lips parted slightly in surprise and my breath caught, but I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't falter and I held his gaze. _Jesus, my feelings really couldn't have roused him, right?_ I waited for him to go back to sleep but he didn't. I saw the look on his face form a question, eyebrows raising slightly, prompting me to speak, but then something changed. Steadily, his eyes intensified as he started _really_ looking back at me. It felt like they were reaching out to me, mirroring my own feelings. I don't know how long we laid there, not moving, just looking. Seconds looking in his eyes felt like an eternity. Eventually, sleep started to win out and my eyes started getting heavy. He seemed to realize this, his eyes shifting slightly, giving up his intense façade and softening his face. He briefly tightened his lips, then slowly blinked, and nodded, seemingly acknowledging our need to sleep. His eyes remained closed then. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I didn't dare. I drifted off, wondering if I had just imagined the whole thing.

Morning came and I opened my eyes once again to find the spot in front of me empty. My stomach sank. _Shit._ _Way to go, me._ Gray was usually first to wake and Natsu was always last. You had to drag him out of the bed by his scarf if there was no food to get him moving. I realized that in my sleep I had leaned back onto Natsu, my head resting against his. I laid there and welcomed the comfort. He was warm like always. I found myself gravitating to him more than once in colder weather. There was something important about being such friends that you are let into someone else's space and life this way. Sharing a bed. Touching. We could hold each other, support each other. Natsu trusted and cared for me enough that this was fine, it was normal. I was comfort, he was comfort. It was friendship. I suddenly realized that was why I couldn't reach out to Gray last night. That would have changed everything. I was the only person Gray let into his world this way, our entire dynamic would have changed if I had touched him like that. We would have crossed the boundaries from friends into the unknown.

After our brief encounter last night, I figured Gray had gone when I heard a tinkling from my kitchen. Realizing he was still here, I slipped out of Natsu's embrace and grabbed my robe as I padded out to the kitchen. Sleeping in a shirt and panties was fine when you had those boys to keep you warm, but walking around the house was another thing. I found Gray dressed and sitting at my table eating a large breakfast. I used to be mad that the boys ate so much of my food, but not anymore. They made so much effort to bring us jobs and truthfully many times they do much of the work. I figured I could make the effort to keep enough food to feed all of us in the fridge. Sure, they had their own places, but this was as much our place as anything.

I realized I hadn't thought any of this through as I joined him in the kitchen. Was something different?

He looked up at my entrance. _Crap. __Too late._

He just slid a plate over to me as an invitation as I grabbed a drink and sat down. I noticed he was reading something. As I strained my eyes to look at it, he passed it to me.

A job flier. He had already been out and about this morning it seemed.

"It came in this morning and I thought it would be perfect. That's enough for your rent for a few months, there's no way it will take more than a few days, and should be easy in comparison to the jobs Flame Brain has been picking out recently. I grabbed it before anyone else was awake. I think Mira was saving it for you anyway, though."

I browsed the details. The job did look easy and the reward was nice. "Sure, that sounds great. Ill wake Natsu and we can eat and get out of here."

A smirk creased the ice mage's face and his blue eyes flashed with mischief, "Why don't I wake Natsu?"

I tsked at him but didn't stop him as he stood up. "Be nice," I warned as I leaned back in my chair and picked up my fork.

"It's not my fault he sleeps in," Gray called as he headed toward my room.

I set down the flier and sighed internally. Nothing had changed. I was grateful for that. I wasn't sure I was ready for that dynamic to change. Maybe I was even imagining it. I was so caught up in my own feelings I could have been projecting them.

I felt a chill, heard a crackle, then a yell. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ICE FREAK."

Natsu was awake.

"Calm down Flame Head, we have a job to do and can't wait for you to get your beauty sleep." I laughed into my drink as I heard their scuffle continue. They were truly fire and ice. Such opposites. But they inexplicably needed each other at the same time. I don't know how it came about, but those boys were just as good of friends to each other as they were with me, even if they didn't show it. It just didn't help that they were overly competitive and that even the ice mage could have a hot head.

A crash brought me back from my thoughts. I sighed as I pushed myself up from the table. "IF YOU GUYS BROKE ANYTHING IT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR SHARE OF THIS JOB!" I started yelling as I went to untangle the two.

Ugh, these boys of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, this is my first fanficiton. I was going to just do a one shot, since I had no idea if I could write anymore than that. However, with some encouragement, I am continuing! The inspiration just keeps leaking in. This will be turning into an M rated story. I have the plot written out with plenty of action and an intense mission. There will be action, plot, romance, and smut, so I hope everyone can enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I sat at the bar and nursed a shake while chatting with Mira. Gray and Natsu went back to their own places to pack for the mission. Erza was off on an S Class job, otherwise we would have asked her to come as well. She was part of Team Natsu of course, but she still occasionally went solo for the bigger jobs where she didn't want to deal with the guys. She had a good reputation with many people in Fiore and was requested often. She was undoubtedly the most professional of all of us. She didn't need Natsu and Gray messing that up.<p>

For being the only girl going on this particular mission, I was somehow the first one done packing. What the heck are those two doing that is taking so long?

I turned back to Mira and gave her a telling look. She giggled as she was cleaning some glasses. "Getting impatient?" she asked.

"Those guys pack the same thing every mission, no matter where we go. I will never understand what takes them so long."

Mira shook her head, "Well, I can tell you that Juvia left quickly this morning when she heard Gray was going on a mission. "

I cringed, imagining what Gray was likely going through at home as Juvia either chewed him out for not including her or begged to come.

Mira laughed again, "I hope you are able to get on the road before Juvia gets back and confronts you, _Love Rival."_ she teased as she waggled her eyebrows.

Everyone knew Juvia's actions surpassed obsession long ago. I smiled in return, but something in me was shifting. **Love Rival**. Juvia has insisted on calling me that regardless of protests from both me and Gray. Did she see something that I didn't?

_Of course not, I'm the one obsessing now,_ I thought as I pushed unwanted thoughts about the ice mage from my head. It's just how Juvia is. But still, Love Rival.

Something about that was just not as funny as it used to be.

I looked down at the floor and noticed a familiar blue bra discarded off to the side of the bar. I looked at Mira.

"Cana…?"

"Laxus."

I burst out laughing. "Well that escalated quickly."

The doors burst open as Natsu came bounding in, Happy flying beside him. He rocketed over to the bar and threw his pack on the floor. "Lucyyyyy, can we pick another mission instead of this one? The way Gray explained it there will be practically no fighting." I heard Gajeel snort at the table behind us as Levy whacked him with her book.

"Afraid you are going to forget how to, Salamander?" Gajeel jeered at Natsu.

"I'll fight you right now, Metal Head." Natsu threw back as he jumped off of his chair.

"No, you won't," I said as I grabbed Natsu by the scarf, "We have stuff to do today. I don't have time to be bandaging you up after you guys tear into each other." Natsu pouted as Gajeel chortled in triumph, "Gi hi."

"Don't be so smug, I seem to remember it was_ both_ of you who needed bandaging last time you guys went at it," piped up Levy without looking up from her book. Gajeel crossed his arms and hrumpfed, leaning back in his chair. She lifted her eyes to meet mine and rolled them as she conveyed a message I already knew. Dragon slayers were ridiculous. I giggled and turned back to Natsu.

"We are doing this mission because it's going to be easy and pays good money. The less chance of fighting means less chance of blowing things up and having to give that money _back_ to cover _your_ damages." Natsu sulked.

"Lucy, wasn't it Aquarius who flooded that town on the last job? You could learn some restraint yourself." Happy chimed in as he sat on Natsu's lap.

I started to protest as even Mira laughed. "You just keep your thoughts to yourself, cat!"

The doors opened again and in came Gray, looking thoroughly harassed. That was the work of Juvia for sure.

"Oi, Flame Brain, let's get moving already!" Gray yelled at the pink haired mage.

"What the hell, you're the last one here Frostbite. We were waiting on YOU."

I downed the rest of my shake before hopping off my stool. "And I was waiting for BOTH of you! Let's get moving before we miss the train."

Natsu's face paled. "Train? Can't we just fly there?"

"You're the only one who can fly anywhere, unless you have found a few more Exceeds willing to carry us." Gray said sarcastically.

"No one can carry Lucy, she's heavy." whined Happy.

"Shut it, cat! I'm no heavier than Natsu!" I shrieked.

Natsu groaned, "Can I at least find Wendy first?"

"She went with Charle, Lisanna, and Elfman yesterday to do a job. Sorry, Natsu." said Mira from behind the counter.

"Come on Natsu, I'm sure you can find someone to hold your hand for you," goaded Gray as he turned out the door.

Nope. Nothing was different. I must have been imagining it.

* * *

><p>We boarded the train and found one of our usual four person compartments. It was less hassle to have a private compartment so we didn't have to explain Natsu's severe motion sickness or Erza's unique way of helping him get over it.<p>

Since there was only three of us, Gray and I sat on one side while Natsu sprawled out on the other, looking pathetic.

"How long until we get there?" said Happy, rubbing his eyes groggily as he sat upon the incapacitated Natsu's back.

"Any time now," I said.

"Speaking of, do you still have the flier?" asked Gray, "I don't remember who we are supposed to check in with when we get there."

"Sure," I pulled my bag into my lap. I grabbed my journal and set it aside as I rifled through my loose papers. "Here it is," I pulled it out and handed it to Gray as I noticed he was eyeing my journal.

"About getting to the end of that thing, huh?" Gray motioned to the journal.

I picked it up and flipped to the bookmark, thumbing through the last few pages. "Guess so. We have had so many.. eventful missions lately that I have had plenty to write about." I said, eyeing Natsu.

Gray grinned and looked down at the flier. "Looks like we will be meeting with a Mr. Rannelly right at his estate on the outside of town. Sounds like we will be able to stay there during the mission as well."

ATTENTION: NEED MAGE SECURITY ON MY PROPERTY FOR THREE DAY VISITOR

REWARD: 1,500,000 JEWEL

AT RISK NIECE COMING TO VISIT FOR A FEW DAYS. NEED RELIABLE SECURITY.

MAGES WILL HAVE ACCESS TO ENTIRE HOUSE, INCLUDING LIBRARY, CHEF, AND POOL.

"What is this guy is expecting to happen if he feels like he needs to get his security from an official guild for his niece's visit? I've never even heard of him. Makes me wonder if this kid is more trouble than he's letting on." Honestly, it sounded like a glorified babysitting position.

"Eh, you know noble families, always being dramatic about something." Gray teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him as he handed me back the flier and our hands briefly touched, sending shocks right to my core and turning my stomach upside down. _What the hell, Lucy. Get your shit together. _My eyes darted up and caught a momentary look on his face. Wait, did he feel that too?

Just as quickly as that look came, it was gone and so was his shirt.

"Gray.." I nodded toward the discarded piece of material on the floor. He groaned as he picked it up and put it back on, but not before I enjoyed a quick look at his chiseled abs. If I thought the sensations going down to my core were bad before, they were tenfold now.

I really needed to get a handle on this. Gray was half naked most of the time. I can't be oogling him and getting flustered every time he loses his shirt.

Oh Jesus, I was _oogling_ him.

I looked up. Gray was smirking, having caught me getting a good look. That's the damn smirk that I knew worked for him a hundred times when he was out with Loke. I could see why. Panty. Dropping.

I blushed furiously, leaning back and curling my legs up underneath me, diverting my eyes out the window. He had never used that smirk on me before. He _saw_ me looking at his chest and he wasn't upset. He almost seemed like he was.. encouraging it? I used the reflection in the glass to watch as Gray looked toward Happy. He was already dozing off on top of Natsu. My heart stopped as I saw Gray reach toward me.

"Lucy.." he started.

**TSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

The train whistle blew, rousing Happy, who started nudging Natsu.

By the time I turned around, the moment was gone, and so was Gray. He was up grabbing Natsu by the back of his clothes. "Oi, knock yourself out of it Flame Brain. We're here."

Exhaling, I gathered up my stuff quickly without saying anything or looking at Gray. All I knew is that _something_ was different and I was _not_ imagining it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beware, the lemons begin! Turn back now if this was not what you came here for.**

* * *

><p>Cana opened her eyes and scanned the room. Nope, not hers.<p>

Shifting slightly, she felt a large arm draped over her body, fingers loosely grabbing her hip. She turned her head slightly to the sound of breathing behind her. Laxus. Ah yes, that's right. Memories from the night before came back. _His mouth on her neck. His fingers in her hair._ _His teeth on her nipple._ She had been hoping he would live up to his brusque persona and the dragon slayer had not disappointed. There were no gentle caresses with him, just primal _fucking._ He had used her every hole in practically every position last night. No wall or piece of furniture was left unconsecrated. _Damnit_, she was turning herself on now.

It was time to show this dragon slayer a little something to keep him coming back for more. She didn't want to waste a partner _this_ good. Twisting her body out of his loose grasp, she slid down the bed to get face level with his semi erect cock. He was the biggest she had seen, which was saying something. She briefly wondered if that was a trait all dragon slayers shared, thinking that was something worth finding out before grasping him with one hand and sliding him in her mouth.

The dragon slayer groaned in response as his hand shot up to the back of her head. She grinned as she ran her tongue around his dick, coming up to circle his tip. She tightened her grip around the base as she bobbed her head once, taking in half of his length before coming back up to slide the smooth underside of her tongue over the head. She felt him get hard instantly, filling up her mouth. His fingers twisted in her hair as he pushed her mouth down further and thrusted in.

"All of it," he grunted.

Yes, brusque indeed. She opened her throat to his cock as she let him force himself further. Years of chugging beers had taught her that. As his length reached the end of her throat, she held him there and slipped a hand between his legs finding his balls, giving them a slight tug.

"Shit." Laxus cursed as the wave of pleasure caught him by surprise. Having Cana's lips wrapped around his cock was an unexpected pleasure this morning. He felt his body tighten as the hot brunette continued to throat fuck his length. She repositioned herself so she could take him easier, leaning forward while raising her ass into the air, much to Laxus' satisfaction. The lightning mage reached up to grip the firm ass, slipping a finger toward her dripping wetness.

"Nah uh," Cana hummed into his dick as she angled her hips away from him. A low growl rumbled from his chest. She felt his cock throb harder as she sent vibrations through his length. "Mmmm," she moaned into him as she continued to deep throat. His breathing became ragged as he watched his dick disappear over and over again into her warm mouth, his body stretching to relieve the tension and his free hand gripping the sheets. She thrusted her mouth faster while continuing to massage and tug on his balls. She felt his hardness start to twitch, grinning to herself knowing it wouldn't be long.

Suddenly, he was no longer below her. She felt a large arm wrap around her stomach and a hand on her shoulder pull her up against his rock hard chest. She gasped as the arm on her shoulder wrapped around her collar, just under her neck, forcing her to arch her back and drop her head back into him. The arm around her waist dropped to her wetness as he moved his face to her ear. His breath was hot. The air sizzled. "My turn."

He grinded his hips against her as his length found her opening, slipping inside. Cana let out a moan as he started pumping into her furiously. His thick finger circled around her clit, a faint buzz of electricity coming from it. _Shit_, at this rate he was going to make quick work of her. His body slapped against hers as he drove his cock harder and harder into her pussy, making her writhe in his grip. She felt her orgasm building up with every thrust, his deft fingers rolling her clit as she lost herself in the sensations. His grunts became louder, he must be getting close too.

"God.. Laxus.." Cana moaned as she egged on his orgasm.

_Fuck_, his cock twitched as the smoldering brunette said his name. He needed to finish her quickly.

He started fucking her with the speed only a dragon slayer could, ramming his dick in deeper and deeper. Just as she thought she was about to reach her peak, the lightning mage sent shocks of electricity through his fingers, straight into her hardened clit. She cried out. The sensations tore her apart as her walls clamped down on his dick, clenching it in sync with the waves that rocked her body.

Feeling her cum around his dick was too much. "Fuck.." Laxus roared as he pushed a final time into her, burying himself deep in her wetness. He gripped her tight as he shot his load into the moaning girl, flexing his hips as he surrendered himself to his release.

When the effects of their orgasms left them, he released her. She fell forward, twisting on the bed to look up at him with a sultry grin. _Fuck, she was gorgeous._ How did it take so long for him to get her in his bed? With a grunt he tossed himself next to her, running his hand over her hips as they rested. After a few moments, Cana slinked out of bed and started looking for her clothes. Laxus stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back, thoroughly satisfied.

"Tsk, where the hell is my shirt."

"You mean that bra you call a shirt? I think we left it at the guild." Laxus smirked.

Cana cursed herself as she looked around. The dragon slayer chuckled and tossed her one of his. "Here. Next time we will try and keep your clothes on at least until we get back to my place."

"Next time?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, next time. It's not often I find someone with as much sexual stamina as a dragon slayer," he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She huffed, and then grinned, pulling on his shirt. "Next time." She said as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The town sprawled out before them as they wandered its streets, heading for the manor at the edge of town. Natsu walked ahead of us with Happy, while Gray brought up the rear, strolling with his hands in his pockets. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't turn.<p>

"Ey, Lucy. Isn't that a magic shop over there?" Natsu motioned to a wonky looking store part way down the street.

"Mm, I think so! I will have to remember to stop in while we are here to see if they have any silver keys." I didn't have my hopes up, the place looked more like one of the magic shops that just ripped you off with worthless potions and trick amulets.

"Maybe you will get another grown up cat, Lucy!" Happy squeaked.

Ugh. "He is not a grown up cat, Happy. He's a lion!"

A familiar flash of light blinded us as my lion spirit appeared before us in his crisp suit, stunning as always, with his trademark smile on his face. He bowed dramatically as he pushed his glasses up. Taking my hand and bringing it to his lips, "You rang, Princess?"

Happy squealed in delight and Gray chuckled behind me. "I did not!" I protested as I pushed my pesky feline away.

He faked a look of dejection and hurt, bringing a hand up to his chest. "Princess, you wound me."

I haughtily pushed past him as he laughed and joined Gray behind me. Gray slung an arm around him, "Hey, old partner."

_Crap, I hope he doesn't notice anything. _I mean, he was Gray's partner for three years and he is annoyingly in tune with my feelings.

"Are you guys off on a job?" Loke asked as he looked around at the town.

"Yeah, and it's boooooooooooooring," whined Natsu from the front.

"We haven't even started yet!" I yelled at the pink haired mage.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be boring," he said despondently.

"We are just acting as security for one of the noble families here while they have a visitor," Gray explained to his friend.

Loke looked up at me, flashing a captivating grin. "Well then you certainly need the help of someone as sophisticated as the royalty of the stars, don't you my love?" I rolled my eyes.

Gray laughed and pushed the spirit away. "You can come if you want, Loke. It will be nice to have you around for a mission again."

Natsu turned around. "Hey! I'm not splitting my reward up with another person! I could do this job myself!"

"Tch," the lion chuckled, falling into step next to Gray as we started moving again. "You don't need to worry. I have no use for your Earthland money anymore. I would just give my portion to Lucy." As much of a playboy my knight in shining armor was, he was also truly my loyal lion. On more than one occasion he picked up a job at the guild and brought me the reward when he knew I was short on Jewel. The benefits of still being a Fairy Tail mage, I guess. He and Gray had their similarities too, I mused. Loke was a lot of talk, but he really cared. He took it upon himself to open his gate when he knew I was upset. At first, this had bothered me. I was sitting at home, alone, _on purpose_, because I didn't want to be around anyone when I felt this way. However, through his gentle persistence I came around and found relief in his presence.

_"Lucy.." he said softly as he sat down on my bed. I wouldn't look up at him. Here he was again, opening his stupid gate to sweep me off my feet when I clearly wanted to be alone._

_"No, Loke. I want to be alone," I choked out, a bit more harshly than I intended._

_"Lucy, you will never be alone," he whispered as he pulled himself closer to me. "I will never let you be alone. You deserve nothing but happiness and friendship. I won't even let **you** make you feel any other way." I was sobbing by now. I'm sure I looked like the mess I felt I was."Lucy Heartfilia, you mean more than the world to me. More than the moon, the stars, and the galaxies that come with it. I'd say that is a lot, coming from me," he grinned. His eyes went somber again,"You mean more to me than my own life. Never have I had an owner like you, nor a friend like you. I will never let you forget what you did for me and I will forever strive to pay back your kindness. I will not let one minute of your pain pass by without trying to soothe it."_

_My stinkin' lion. My wonderful lion._

After that, I gave in. Now I expected that flash of light to appear in my room and those strong arms to hold me when I was feeling that way. There was no hint of playboy in his eyes, those nights. Just concern. And love. As much as I'd hate to admit it, I guess I loved that oaf too.

"It doesn't sound like you will need me much here, though. So I think I will head back." With a wink, he was gone.

"See, even Loke thinks this mission is boring," groaned Natsu as he turned back around.

I felt Gray's gaze on me again as we kept walking. Soon enough, we spotted the property. It was a noble house, indeed. The house extended across the vast grounds, reaching at least five floors tall.

"Well, time to see how much of a brat this kid can be," Natsu said as we reached the gates.

"Aye!" cried Happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I'm having a slight fangirl moment after realizing leoslady4ever was one of the people to follow me. Considering her stories were the first ones I ever favorited/followed and are basically what got me interested in here, I'm doing a bit of squeeling.**

**Anyway, as I had said earlier this is my first fanfiction, so I am still getting used to writing. I have realized I need to sit on a chapter a little longer than I have been, because I have a tendency to want to add more and more to what I have written. In that regard, anyone who might have read my last chapter soon after I posted it might want to return to it and catch the short flashback about Loke I added. In the future, I will sit on a chapter longer to minimize the chance of me wanting to add more.**

**Another lemon in this chapter, but I probably don't have to warn you anymore. Gray and Lucy should have some citrus-y fun the next two chapters and then the mission action begins in Chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They found themselves in a lavish sitting room after being shown through the maze of a house by one of the stewards. The large room was dark mahogany, spanning at least four lengths of Lucy's apartment. Spiral wooden pillars on each side of the room divided the room into sections. Far to the left was a great stone fireplace with a portrait of likely none other than Mr. Rannelly, or <em>Lord<em> Rannelly, as they had been informed at the gate. They were seated in the center section, upon red chairs trimmed in gold. An extravagant golden and crystal chandelier hung above them, its candles casting flickering shadows across the intricate embellishments in the walls and ceiling.

I hadn't realized how uneasy I would feel, being back in the company of the wealthy. I felt unsettled as thoughts of my previous life entered my head, not to mention severely underdressed. Both Gray and Natsu could sense my restlessness as they seated themselves next to me, backs straight and alert, with the occasional darts of their eyes toward me that I didn't miss. I held on to my keys for support as I willed myself to relax.

Natsu had just started to lean toward me to speak when we were interrupted by the entrance of a short, overweight man with a prominent brown mustache and full head of hair to match. We started to stand as he ushered us back to sit, "No, no, welcome, welcome. I am Lord Rannelly, of the Third House. You are the guild wizards I asked for?" As he traipsed before us, I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was nervous as well. That was odd. _The Third House¸_a faint recollection sounded in my head. What do I know about them?

"We are. This is Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and I'm Gray. We are from Fairy Tail," he introduced as motioned to us. The man eyed the blue cat momentarily before bringing his attention back to Gray. "We understand this is some sort of security job, for your niece?"

"Ahh, right, right," the man hesitantly sat in the chair in front of them as he appraised the mages. "Yes, you three look strong enough."

"But there are four of us!" protested Happy.

"I'm afraid I wasn't entirely forward in the flier, of which I am hoping the sizeable reward will make amends for," the man leaned back in his chair, "Yes, my niece shall be arriving this evening. Her name is Daniella Beaumont. She has recently come into position as the head of the Third House, through the untimely death of her parents. Unfortunately, it is one that we were.. expecting."

"Are you saying someone killed her parents and you knew it was going to happen?" questioned Natsu. "What kind of family are you?"

"It isn't like that. If there was anything I could have done to stop it, I would have. I possess no magic myself, you see. The way our house's rulers are decided is by sheer magic power. My sister's family, the Beaumonts, have ruled the Third House since the passing of our father years before. My sister was a strong wizard, so it was no surprise that their daughter was born a strong wizard as well. It was well known that unless a new child was born into our family with immense magical power, it was Daniella who would inherit her mother's position at the head of the Third House upon her death. However, we soon discovered that my nephew, Tarquin Rannelly, had a.. unique set of skills."

"Unique?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Since coming of age, Tarquin has gotten more and more reckless. At first, he was never a threat to the seat, but overtime we noticed that his power was increasing dramatically. We discovered that his power was not really his.. in a way. His abilities allow him to absorb the power of any other noble wizard. The catch is that he can never keep the power for himself for long. It always leaks back to its owner. In order to ensure he does keep it, he kills them. "

A squeak came from Happy as he dropped onto Natsu's lap. "But that's terrible, killing people for their power."

"Verily. We assumed that there would be no other reason for his sudden grapple for power if not to displace my sister and her husband at the head of the house. We made plans to protect Daniella, who is now only 8, but I cannot do it alone." The man's face was downcast as he continued. "I can't prove that he killed my sister, all I can do is get my niece to safety. She will only be here a short time as we arrange to move her far from Fiore. She is now all that stands between Tarquin and the high seat of our house. That's why I asked you here. I would protect her myself, if I could. My only hope is that Tarquin would believe my lack of magic would make this the last place we would take her. I sincerely hope that you will not be needed at all."

"What type of magic would we be facing?" I asked from my seat.

"Lysander, his brother, is thought to be with him. He writes enchantments. It may not sound very offensive, but it isn't anything to be overlooked."

We shared a brief short laugh as all of our thoughts undoubtedly went back to Freed and his involvement in the Battle of Fairy Tail.

"We are familiar with the hazards of enchantment magic, but what magic does Tarquin possess?" asked Gray.

"He possesses a type of shadow magic. From my understanding, he practices abilities that cause pain upon contact with his magic, like a short of shock."

"I'll just burn his shadows out of existence! This should be cake!" Natsu declared as his hand burst with flames.

"Aye!" cried Happy.

"Ah, yes. Well, hopefully it doesn't come to that." Lord Rannelly said as he stood. "As I said, Daniella won't be arriving until later this evening. You are free to explore the house or the town until then. I only ask that you be back by 8pm tonight. The servants can show you anywhere you wish, but I assume you would like to see your rooms first."

Gray nodded and Rannelly moved to call in a servant when the doors opened to a striking young man, with brown hair to match Rannelly's. I noticed his jaw was beautifully sculpted as my eyes drifted up to his, a blazing green that seemed to see right through me. He was tall and lean, but clearly well-built and well dressed.

"Ah, this is Oliver, my son." The newcomer bowed his head slightly to them with an alluring look in his eye, which seemed to be directed at me. Something must have been to Gray's dislike, as he stood and moved forward, partially blocking my view. "Oliver, would you show these three to their rooms up in the guest wing?"

"Of course, father. If you will be so kind as to follow me?" he smiled sharply as he turned back toward the door. "Ladies first." He said as he motioned for me.

I couldn't help but catch the frosty look in Gray's eyes as I stood to follow.

* * *

><p>Levy watched Gajeel over her book as he carried in barrel after barrel of ale and whiskey for Mira. The few guys who were around this evening and not out on jobs had been sucked into the demoness' work as her weekly order of booze had arrived.<p>

His muscles flexed as he lifted the barrel over his shoulder to take it down to the basement. His black vest was open, which allowed Levy to watch the cut of his stomach tense with every step, his pants loosely hanging on his carved hips. She let her imagination do the rest as it took off his pants for her. _Mmm._

"Gi hi," she was pulled from her daydream as she looked up and found Gajeel with an unscrupulous look in his eye, leering her way.

She blushed as she returned to her book and he continued to the basement. _Sigh,_ she had a good partner. Most were shocked when friendship had developed between the two. They attributed it to guilt on his part, and in truth that's how it began. When Gajeel joined Fairy Tail, he spent most of his time alone, the guild torn between their concern for Levy and Lucy and their duty to accept a fellow guild mate. She would watch him, silently coming and going, paying no mind to anyone around him. She couldn't help but feel terrible. How lonely he must be, and so much of it was because of her. Not directly, of course. But she, Droy, and Jet had survived, as well as Lucy. That was just the hazards of being a guild mage. They all had been beaten and broken at some point, but they continued on. He had even apologized, of sorts.

_He had stopped her one evening as she was leaving the guild. Droy and Jet were already passed out on a table and she was heading home. "Ey, Shorty," he called to her as she reached the doors. He was leaning to the side of them, arms crossed, eyes down. _

_"Oh, hi Gajeel," I said, somewhat unsurely._

_"You walkin'?" he asked as he jerked his head toward the door._

_"Mm yes, I have a lot of reading left to do and I just can't get it done around here some nights," I said as I looked around and saw Elfman balancing a considerable number of tables on his shoulders while proclaiming his manliness. _

_He surveyed the guild. "I'll walk you," he muttered as he turned and opened the doors, not looking if I was following._

_My eyes widened before I regained my composure. What was this? This was new, for certain. But for some reason I found my feet moving forward, following the dark dragon slayer into the night. We walked in silence, my thoughts racing. Why had I gone with him? I could have said no and gone on my own, but some part of me seemed to.. want to see what this gloomy man was like. I studied him from behind, his broad shoulders framing his hulking figure. The way he was built was.. impressive. Most of the men in our guild were lean and taught, other than Laxus and Elfman. Gajeel was robust, his well-built arms casting large shadows on the ground. Good god, Levy, listen to yourself! I had just started chastising myself for getting lost in his appearance when I realized he had stopped. Looking up, we were at my place._

_Wait, my place? How did he know where I lived? I had been so distracted that I hadn't even thought of that. My imagination ran away with thoughts of him being concerned for my safety, gallantly making sure I got home, or even coming around because he was interested in me. _

_Tsk, no. _

_How could Black Steel Gajeel be interested in a bookworm? If he enjoyed being in the guild, he hadn't shown it. And if he did, she guessed that girls like Lucy or Mira would be more his type, with full chests and hour glass shapes. Other than Jet and Droy, she didn't have many suitors._

_He turned and faced me with his hands in his pockets, still looking at the ground._

_"Thank you, Gajeel," I managed to stammer. I gave him a long look before moving toward my door. I could tell he was hesitating, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. Could he be..?_

_"Shorty.. I.." he stopped and jerked his head away from me, still looking at the ground, "About before.."_

_He had probably never apologized to anyone before, I realized. I watched as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say._

_"I know." I said softly._

_His head snapped up and I saw the confusion and torment in his eyes. I held his gaze for a minute, before offering a small smile and turning toward my door._

_"That will never happen to you again, as long as I'm around," he said stiffly, diverting his eyes back to the ground._

_Something inside me tugged at his words. I knew I didn't have to, but I believed him. It was surprisingly.. genuine. "Sit with me, tomorrow." Where that boldness had come from, I will never know._

_He looked up again and I was afraid I had pushed him too far. What did I really know about him anyway? Did I want him around? "Mm," he nodded as he turned and walked away. "Good night, Shrimp."_

Levy smiled into her book as she remembered it. Gajeel had kept his word and sat with her the following day, much to everyone's dismay. Levy soon realized though, that her friendship with Gajeel (was this becoming a friendship?) was one of the few ways anyone would truly accept him at the guild. Eventually, everyone expected Gajeel to be somewhere near Levy, threatening those who interrupted her studying, having altercations with Natsu, but otherwise still staying relatively silent. The tone changed, and soon he became one of them. Everyone understood that she and Gajeel had made peace.

However, what they didn't know is that they had been sleeping together for months.

Well, he explained that Laxus and Natsu probably did know, but kept it to themselves. The dragon slayers often knew too much of what was going on in the guild, due to their heightened senses. They had an unspoken understanding that the things they knew due to their abilities were not things to be shared. So their secret was safe, for now. The truth is, to the very observant it was likely obvious. Mira and Lucy both had discovered it on their own.

Their relationship had changed on Tenrou Island. She had started to like Gajeel months before the trials. She thought he liked her as well, from what she could tell. But he was so impassive and impossible to read, even for Levy.

That had all changed with, "So don't go leavin' my side." She smiled to herself. She thought of that often.

Now, she could read his every expression, with just minute changes in his face as her guide. They understood each other.

"You ready?" I looked up and Gajeel was standing on the other side of the table. My eyes drifted up across his still hardened muscles before meeting his eyes. "Mm," I nodded before gathering my things. We would go back to his place, like usual. They used to spend most of their times at hers, but Jet and Droy too often dropped by at.. inopportune times.

Back at his place, I dropped my bag off my shoulder and started setting down my things on the table. I suddenly felt Gajeel pressing up behind me, one hand running his fingers up my thigh, stopping to play with the hem of my skirt.

I leaned back into him, looking up. His face was above mine, hunger in his eyes. I could hear his breath rumbling in his throat. I smiled up to tease him, "Hey now, I have lots to get done tonight. I haven't even started reading the book Master gave me, and I still haven't finished this one on drago—umph" I was interrupted with a rough pair of lips on mine as Gajeel pulled me into him with a firm hand on my stomach. He released me for a moment, "I'll show you everything you need to know about dragons," he breathed huskily before taking my lips once again.

This time, I let him take me. His lips pressed on mine with a controlled fierceness I've come to enjoy. I knew he was always holding himself back from throwing me against the wall and having his way with me. Of course that would come later. Until then he ravaged me with a disciplined sort of hunger. Our lips moved together as I leaned into the kiss. Feeling his tongue probe my mouth I reciprocated, meeting it half way, our tongues crashing and swirling together. I felt the stud in his tongue and I shivered, thinking of the things it would be doing to me later. Reading my body, he grinned into the kiss. His hand moved up my stomach to untie the bow on my chest. My dress fell and caught around my hips, my breasts falling free. His hands were instantly there, cupping them and squeezing them greedily. I moaned breathily into his mouth as he continued to kiss me insistently. He circled my nipples before pinching them and rolling them between his fingers. I pressed my hips back into him, feeling his hardness push back against me. His mouth left mine and trailed down my neck with his tongue, occasionally stopping to take my skin between his lips. I let myself fall into him as pleasure shot from my nipples, with every brush of pressure he gave them, straight to my panties, which were already considerably wet. As if he could sense the direction of my pleasure, he let one hand trace down my stomach and lift up my dress. He ran his fingers along the top of my panties before pushing his hand in and finding my warmth.

"Gi hi," he chuckled throatily, "I could tell you wanted me back at the guild." His fingers ran across my dripping slit before parting my lips slightly. He ran one finger across my most sensitive area, tracing a circle around my entrance and sliding up to my clit.

"Say it," he demanded with thirst in his voice, his finger hovering over the center of my pleasure.

I rubbed my hips into him again. "I need it," I purred.

"Gajeel.." I cried his name as he found the spot, pressing gently as he circled his finger around, making me lose my breath. I was gyrating my hips against his hand now, unable to contain the lust inside me. I reached a hand back and slipped it in his pants, grasping his dick.

"Tgah," he grunted as his lips left my neck and I felt his body stiffen. "If you do that, Squirt, I won't be able to control myself for very long," his voice low and dangerous as he fought against his carnal side.

I gave his length a squeeze as I slowly leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Then take me."

A growl released from his chest as he pushed me forward over the table. I felt his pants drop away as he shoved aside my panties, not bothering to take them or my dress off completely. His hand steadied my hip, the other still on my clit, as he pushed himself inside me from behind. I moaned as my walls adjusted themselves to his width. He pushed himself deep, his fingers pressing hard on my hip. Neither of us moved for a moment, feeling every inch of his cock pressed inside me. I gave it a squeeze with my walls and he was jolted from his concentration and pushed my hips against the table more. "Mmm, Shrimp, you are really testing me tonight." He finally started thrusting into me, hard and deep. He kept a steady rhythm as I felt the studs on his length rub against me with each plunge, pushing me onto the edge of bliss.

"Oh, god.. yes. Mmmm," I moaned weakly as he continued to pound into me. I could hear his grunts with every thrust. I knew what would drive him crazy.

"Fuck me, Gajeel."

His reaction was instant, his pace faltered for a second before continuing to piston into me. The hand at my hip shot to my throat as he directed my face back to his and caught me in an urgent kiss.

"Levy.." he exhaled. He only used my name when he was serious, so I knew I was having an effect on him. His hand slid down my back and bent me forward again.

His finger kept pressure on my clit as he continued to pound into me, and I could feel an orgasm building. My body rocked with each one of his thrusts, my breath catching in my throat every time he slammed into me, and my breasts bouncing against my chest. I let the pleasure overcome me as I gave myself to Gajeel.

"I'm.. close," I panted as my orgasm neared. Gajeel closed his eyes tight as he pushed harder into me, urging my orgasm to come. I could feel his body shake and I knew he was getting close as well. I could give him just what he needed.

"Cum for me, Gajeel," I moaned out, as seductively as possible.

"Shit," he groaned as his body doubled over. He rammed himself deep inside me one last time as my body shook around his cock. I felt his muscles tense as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He held himself just above my body with one arm on the table as our breathing returned to normal. He could still feel my pussy throbbing when he slowly pulled out of me.

Not even bothering to put on his pants, he strode to the bathroom in all of his naked glory. "That's all you ever need to know about dragons."


	5. Chapter 5

We followed Oliver down numerous long hallways to our rooms. He had found a servant to take my bags, while Gray and Natsu still carried their own. Neither boy looked happy about his exclusive attention.

"I didn't know guilds had mages like you," Oliver said to me while we walked.

I heard a groan come from Natsu that was drowned out by my response. "Ah, well thanks, but there are lots of different people in guilds," I said tentatively.

"I'm a mage myself. I just can't imagine you get enough training in a guild. Wouldn't you be better off with a one on one instructor?" he boasted.

"Oh yeah, what do you do?" piped up Natsu, a bit too eagerly. He wanted a fight.

Oliver didn't turn around as he addressed him, waving as he spoke. "Earth magic. I can control the ground, sand, mud, rocks, and manipulate them to my will."

"Are you planning on joining a guild?" I asked.

"Ha, guilds aren't a place for people of my.. stature," his polished smile appearing again. Jeez, this guy was worse than Loke.

"But Lucy is.." started Natsu.

"Really interested in seeing your magic sometime," I cut him off, struggling for some quick, believable lie. _Shit,_ that just made his ego worse. But it was too late now. Natsu peered at me quizzically, but I just shook my head. I didn't want these people to know who I was. It would just be easier. They would surely treat me differently if they knew. I was a guild mage now. That past was behind me. Lucy Heartifilia of the Heartifilia Conglomerate was now just Lucy of Fairy Tail. I left my noble status years ago.

"Well, if Lucy ever wants to see my magic, she can just ask," his smile turned wolfish. Ugh. Yupp. Worse.

He slowed as we turned a corner into a new wing of the giant house. He nodded toward the door and the servant pushed through it with my bags. "Here is your room, Lucy. I do hope you find it suitable to your.. needs. If not, don't hesitate to come to me. Ask any servant where to find my room and they will bring you to me." He had too much emphasis on the word _needs_ I thought to myself.

I just nodded and looked back at Gray and Natsu in time to catch Gray rolling his eyes. "And their rooms?"

His face darkened for a second , before returning to a more refined expression. "They will be in this hallway as well, the rooms across or adjacent to this one are open," he waved dismissively to the two.

Gray was shooting icicles at the princely figure by this point, but turned and shoved the door open to the room across from mine. Natsu bounded down the hallway and entered a different room. You could hear his excitement as he entered, "WOAH Happy would you look at this. This bed is better than Lucy's!" I heard a loud plunk as I could only imagine him cannonballing on to the expensive piece of furniture.

Distaste crossed Oliver's face. I smiled and turned into my room. "Thank you very much, I'm sure we can manage from here." He nodded and took his leave of us.

The room was a beautiful light brown with golden furniture and accents. The bed was against the far wall, between two large floor to ceiling windows, framed with heavy curtains. Golden leaves spanned the walls and twisted around the lamps. A matching golden fireplace was carved into the wall to the right of the bed, also embellished with leaves and branches in the glittering stone. Another golden and crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. I had left this life and its amenities behind me, but I couldn't help myself from noticing things I shouldn't anymore, such as the fact that most of the furniture here was made by a very sought after designer from Pergrande Kingdom.

After we got settled, we met in my room, debating on what to do next. "I'm hungryyy," whined Natsu, with Happy nodding eagerly next to him. "They said they had a chef, I say we get him to make us some food!"

"Why don't we visit the town first? Natsu you can eat there, Lucy can check out that magic shop, and I can pick up a few things," Gray suggested.

_Anything to get me out of this house._ "I like that idea. Natsu, you have days to eat here when we are stuck here, let's see the town while we can."

The fire mage stood, "Alright, but eating is the first thing we do!"

* * *

><p>I walked to the magic shop with Natsu following behind me, eating his second turkey leg. Gray had gone off to do his own shopping, I didn't know what for. As we came upon the magic shop, I remembered why I didn't have high hopes for finding a key here. The stone building was covered in overgrowth and the chimney was completely falling apart. The sign above the door looked like it had seen better days. Inside it didn't get any better. The shelves were filled with crystal balls, magic jewelry, and potions of every color. Keys were usually in a case at the register, so I headed to speak with the balding man behind the counter.<p>

"Ah, children! What are you looking for today? A book that acts out the story as you read? A salve to make your undesirable scars disappear? Or maybe a potion to help ignite passion in you young couple's love life?" the man waved dramatically as he talked.

Natsu was mid bite when his eyes met mine, conveying a _"he's absolutely nuts"_ message.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any celestial keys." The man stopped his waving and dropped his hands.

"So, you're a mage?"

"Fairy Tail mages," Natsu managed to mumble out, mouth full of turkey.

"Mmm, " the man mused as he leaned down behind his counter. "Aha," he said as he reappeared with a small box , setting it on the counter in front of me. Natsu peeked over my shoulder as I opened it, revealing a small silver key. Its crest was not in the typical place. It was at the end of the key, which was shaped like a bird in flight, with small, opaque, blue orbs placed in it.

"Is it a good one, Luce?" said Natsu as he chewed.

"Is it a grown up cat, Lucy!?" exclaimed Happy.

"It's Deneb, the swan." I said as I turned the key over in my hand. What a surprise to find this here. "I'll take it, how much are you asking?"

"I rarely get to do business with real mages, so I'll only ask 100,000 Jewels," the man puffed.

100,000 Jewels? This guy was really playing hard to get. I was expecting maybe 50,000. Time to turn on my special charm.

I pouted my lips, leaning forward to place my ample cleavage on the counter, looking up at him coquettishly. "Aww, well you see, I was just passing through and saw your shop, I just _knew_ that a place like this would have reputable items. I only brought 30,000 Jewel with me, though."

Natsu was looking at me as if I had grown another head, while the old man behind the counter sputtered a bit and turned red, clearly flustered. _Yes._

"Ah, did I say 100,000? It says right here that it's 40,000, but I would never make a lady such as you pay that kind of price. 30,000 will be perfect."

I put my most dazzling smile on as I lifted my chest from the counter and handed the man the money. "It's a pleasure doing business with such a distinguished businessman such as yourself."

I slid the new key onto my ring, reminding myself to make a contract with him later. Natsu and I met Gray not far down the street. He was carrying a bag but said nothing about it. "Any luck?" he asked as we started walking together back to the manor.

"Yes," I said as I went to show him the new silver key hanging from my belt.

"Lucy used her sexy magic on him!" Happy sniggered as he flew above us. Natsu high fived him as Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I did not you stupid cat! I can't help it if he wanted to give me a deal!" I protested loudly while swatting at the Exceed.

"Lucyyyyyyyyys sexy," Happy heckled as he flew along ahead, out of reach of my fists but not from my words as I continued to taunt him the rest of the way home, Gray and Natsu laughing behind us.

* * *

><p>We still had a few hours until eight, so we decided to go back to our rooms to change and head down to the pool. The boys had already taken off running in that direction, challenging each other to some kind of cannon ball competition. I changed into my bathing suit, setting my keys safely in my bag. I shuddered as I imagined Aquarius' wrath if they fell into the pool.<p>

I grabbed a book and headed down the hallway back to the main part of the house. As I turned a corner I slammed into a body, dropping my book. Hands grabbed my waist and my arm, steadying me and I heard a chuckle.

"Why hello, Lucy. I was just looking for you." Oliver said in a salacious voice. His eyes wandered over my body, lingering on my chest as a lecherous smiled crossed his face.

"Oh?" I said as I tried to weasel out of his grasp, but he was holding me firmly.

"Yes, it seems that my cousin Daniella won't be arriving tonight, some.. snag in their plans. They should be here in the morning though." He spoke as he slowly turned my body toward the wall, placing me between him and it.

"Oh, well that's okay. I'll go tell Natsu and Gray, thanks!" I said with fake enthusiasm as I tried to turn out of his grip again. No luck. His fingers tightened around my arm as he leaned down close to my face.

"No need to bother, I can have a servant tell them," he licked his lips as he started to press his body against mine and the wall. "Why don't we find a way to pass the time, alone?"

I hadn't wanted to kick this guy in the face and risk the reputation of the guild on the job, but this guy clearly had some indecent things on his mind. I was just about to tell him where to put it when I felt a biting cold. I looked down and saw ice creeping across the floor and up the wall around us.

"Let her go," a frigid voice said from behind Oliver.

Gray.

Oliver took one last look in my eye before letting me go with a smug chuckle, turning to the ice mage. "No need for theatrics, I was just telling Lucy that Daniella will be arriving tomorrow morning instead."

Gray said nothing as he watched the presumptuous young nobleman walk toward the staircase. "Enjoy your evening," he called to us over his shoulder.

I bent to pick up my book, Gray still watching the man's retreat.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. Well, this was embarrassing.

Gray turned back to me, sweeping a look up my body. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah," I dismissed, "What are you doing back here, did you forget something?"

A look I couldn't read crossed his face, "No, it's nothing. Are you coming down?" he asked.

"Mhm," I nodded. He moved to let me step past him and we went to join Natsu.

* * *

><p>Gray and Natsu were having a needlessly intense breath holding contest as I laid out on a chair. It had started out innocent enough, until one of them, I'm not sure which, started throwing punches. Now it was some kind of underwater, breath holding fight. I sighed and continued reading my book as the hours passed. As it got darker, we found ourselves sitting around the hot tub. Well, Natsu was sitting <em>in<em> the hot tub, but that greedy fire mage had heated it up to an unbearable temperature, so Gray and I sat on the edge with just our legs in. Happy was already back sleeping in Natsu's room.

"God, I'm already beat," yawned Natsu as he stretched.

"That's probably because you've been in a steaming hot tub for the last hour," I chided him.

"It isn't even that hot, ice freak here just can't handle it."

"Nobody can sit in water that temperature, idiot," Gray said from his edge of the jacuzzi.

"I can," beamed Natsu.

"Because you're a fire mage," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, whatever. I'm out of here. I bet Happy is already taking up the whole bed." Natsu said as he stood to leave.

"Great, now maybe the rest of us can use this," I said as I slipped down over the edge into the water. It was still pretty hot, but Gray mirrored my action and slid down as well. "Can you?" I nodded toward his hands. He smiled as he made a few large ice cubes that floated along the water before disappearing.

We sat for a while, enjoying the silence. In the dark, I couldn't help but sneak some glances at mage across from me. He was leaning back with his arms outstretched along the edge, pulling at his chest muscles. My eyes followed his hard lines into the water, where I could see the shape of his roughcast abs through the bubbles of the jets. My eyes dissected every line as I found myself biting my lip. If this wasn't the perfect time to see if he had feelings for me, I didn't know what was.

I decided to test my theory, bringing a hand up to rub my neck, sliding it down and across my chest, seeming to fiddle with my bikini top. I was fully aware that I was jostling my breasts in the process, causing them to jiggle as they shifted. I didn't dare look up yet, hoping I had caught his attention.

"Mmmm," I moaned slightly as I cupped some water, dripping it over my chest. "This temperature is much better," I said as suggestively as possible without overdoing it. Looking up, I saw that my plan had worked.

Gray sat across from me, lips slightly parted, looking at me with a heat in his eyes that made my lower body tense with stirred up emotion. Suddenly I could feel my pulse throbbing between my legs. My body wanted him more than it ever had before.

But he didn't move. My mind started questioning whether I should be doing this or not. I had all but given him a green light to come closer and he still sat there, saying nothing. My mind raced. Why hadn't he made a move? Did he not want me? But no, his eyes. His eyes seemed to devour me. Maybe he didn't want to risk our friendship. This _was_ a big line to cross. But that smirk on the train, and his looks when we were in town earlier. I couldn't be making _all_ of it up. My thoughts went back to our conversation long ago, where he had told me that he was the passive member of his team and that it was Loke who would take the initiative.

_Damnit, _I thought to myself. I gave him one last look, practically begging with my eyes, beckoning him over. His eyes tightened and I could see conflict flicker through them, as if he was fighting some internal battle. I mustered up all my courage and waded slowly in his direction. His head tilted back slightly, as if he was putting space between me and his thoughts. He moved an arm down across his lap, trying unsuccessfully to not look like he was covering up his body's traitorous display of excitement.

_Here goes nothing. _I reached a tentative arm out, touching his knee. He closed his eyes as if in pain. "Lucy," he whispered in a strained voice.

"Gray," I breathed softly, gently moving his arm from his lap. He offered no resistance. Taking that as a good sign, I slowly lifted myself up onto his lap, straddling his knees, giving us as much space as I could between our bodies.

His body was tense and his hands were fists. He still hadn't opened his eyes. Looking down, I could see the tent of his desire that he had been hiding. I ran my hand up his stomach, feeling the contour of his solid muscles. I heard his breathing stop sharply, but he still didn't move. I could practically hear his conscience screaming at him, so I leaned down and whispered, _"Don't think."_

His eyes shot open and he caught my hand. I looked into his piercing blue eyes, seeing an intensity that rocked me to my core. "Damnit, Lucy," he cursed, before leaning up and crashing his lips into mine. Butterflies.. no, _fireworks_ shot off in my stomach. My heart stopped. His hands instantly were cupping my face, pulling me into the kiss with unrestrained desire. I circled my arms around his neck as I kissed him, my lips molding to his as they seemed to take the spark of desire that was between us and turn it into a full blown inferno.

He was every bit as delicious as I had imagined. His breath was a tantalizing cool breeze on my lips. His kisses were passionate and intoxicating. He leaned into me, moving to deepen the kiss, his tongue intruding between my lips. I met it with my own, dizzy from the sensations that were shooting through me.

I slipped myself forward, my heat grazing over the mass between his legs. He broke the kiss as he groaned. I took the second of relief to catch my breath, my lips swollen, our faces an inch apart. My chest heaved against him as I panted.

I turned up the corner of my mouth with a small, suggestive smile as I ground my hips against him. Gray let out a guttural groan before his lips were on mine again, his tongue darting into my mouth. His hands slipped down, one wrapping around my waist, pulling me into him as I continued to roll my hips. I could feel him pushing back against me, and the knowledge that his length was blocked only by some thin material from stroking my wetness was unbearable. I moaned and dropped my head back as he trailed his cool kisses down my neck, his free arm coming up from my waist, across my back, to grasp my shoulder, pulling my weight down onto him and his hardness. Our hips traveled together in circles as he continued his attack on my neck, our bodies rising and falling, the only sound my breathless huffs.

Mavis, he was skilled. He tongue traced delicate, titillating patterns down my neck, occasionally stopping to nip my skin teasingly. I let another moan escape my mouth as he found a sweet spot. He paused, taking his time, his tongue and lips working my weakness, pushing me over the edge into ecstasy.

Without breaking his teasing on my neck, his arm around my waist lifted me up as he stood. He walked forward, across the hot tub, lifting me and setting me on the ledge. His eyes were electric as he claimed my mouth again. Placing one arm on the ground next to me, he pushed my body back onto the ground with his own. My legs opened as he eased himself on top of me, his hips brushing against mine as he held himself up. I arched my back into the kiss, my hunger insatiable. His free hand ran up my side, sending chills down my spine. Just as he was about to reach my chest, we heard a crash.

We froze, our lips still connected. I opened my eyes and saw Gray looking at something behind us. He cursed as he pulled back slightly, not wanting to let my body go. "I think we just gave a servant quite a shock," he said ruefully. I giggled and he looked at me, his eyes softening as he seemed to be contemplating something. Sighing, he pushed himself off me. I moaned at the loss of contact.

"We should probably head back. We don't know what kind of things we will be dealing with the next few days. Best to get some sleep while we can," he said, looking up at the sky.

I groaned, lying back on the cool concrete, hoping some of it would take the overwhelming heat from my body. He was right, of course, but that didn't make it any easier to stop. He lifted himself up, offering me a hand. I glared at him for a second, before taking his hand and letting him pull me up.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I was lying in bed alone, just as worked up as I was in the jacuzzi. <em>Holy. Fucking. Shit.<em> That was quite possibly the hottest five minutes of my life. I had thought I was making the wrong decision when he wasn't responding, but he must have been fighting off some final apprehension about changing our relationship. Ugh, why did it have to end so suddenly? Here I was, alone and worked up beyond belief. I felt like he had wound up some cord in me and it needed to snap.

I closed my eyes, but all I could see was the lust in his eyes and all I could feel were his hips crushing into mine. I slipped a hand beneath the covers to my wetness. Gods, he certainly had an effect on me. I guess I would just have to take care of myself tonight. I bit my lip as I imagined that he was doing the same. There was no doubt that he was at.. full attention, down at the pool. I started to pleasure myself, letting my fingers work as I fantasized about what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted. Neither of us were virgins, so I couldn't believe that it _wouldn't_ have gone there.

Losing myself in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door open.

Suddenly, a hand had slipped underneath the covers and joined mine. I gasped as my eyes flew open and felt fingers cover my mouth. Fierce blue eyes met mine and it looked like an unbridled storm in them was about to hit. He leaned down, I felt his breath on my ear and heard a husky voice.

"Need a hand?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had my wisdom teeth out this weekend and thought being laid up would allow me to write. I was very wrong and spent most of my days miserably watching Netflix.**

**I also want to thank everyone for the reviews! Every single one really encourages me to keep going. It is nice to hear that people are enjoying what you put out there. I want to try and get some Jerza in here for one requester, so I am trying to find a way to fit it in since I have the plot mostly prewritten. Be patient and I will try and make it fit! :)**

**Anyway, this is a continuation from the lemon in the previous chapter, so you might want to browse back over it to get.. in the mood. Ha.**

* * *

><p>"Need a hand?"<p>

I should have been embarrassed about him catching me like this, but all my mind could register was his face close to my neck, his breath on my skin. Being so worked up and in such close proximity to him, I couldn't control myself.

"Gray.." I loosed from my lips before pulling his head down to mine with such force it caught him off guard and pulled his body slightly onto mine.

He was forceful, this time, his impatient lips assailing my own. I opened my mouth under his and let him in. I felt his body lift and then felt my blankets fall to the floor. He leaned back down and I felt his body press into me. My legs instinctively spread for him, my shirt riding up and exposing my panties. He shifted his weight and placed himself between them, his hips pressing down into my core. I could feel his hardness. It had only been such a short time since I was touching him, but I had already missed the heat from his body. The space between my legs was forgotten as we both found our hands roaming, freely this time in the dark confines of my room.

With one elbow holding him up, his other hand slid down my waist until it reached the hem of my shirt. He slipped his fingers underneath and they danced against the flat part of my stomach. I pushed my chest into him, begging him to continue, needing more of his touch. My right hand buried itself in his hair while my left found his chest, annoyingly still clothed. I moaned a short sound of frustration while pulling at it. I barely felt his lips leave mine before I felt the coolness of his skin against my own. Noticing my shirt was gone as well, I had a new appreciation for his stripping habit. My fingertips sunk into his chest as I tried to pull him closer to me.

Gray's hand greedily moved up my body until he slipped his hand underneath my bra and cupped my chest. Unable to contain my lust, I moaned into his kiss. I felt him knead my breast with his hand, finding my nipple between two fingers. I continued to groan as his pressure on my nipple shot pleasure through my body. The feeling of finally getting his hands on me was overwhelming and I slowly started rolling my hips into him as my desire got out of control. I received a groan from him in response. It was probably the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Letting go of his chest, I reached my hand behind my back to undo my bra, because I couldn't take one more second of being so restrained. Suddenly, his hand snapped up to mine, holding it steady, his whole body pausing. He freed my lips as he pulled back to look at me. His eyes were dark and dazzling, and there was an arousal in them that was sure to match my own. I looked up with confusion as to why he was stopping me.

"Lucy.. if we do this, you're going to have to tell me to stop. Because I won't." he said, his voice gruff, sounding like he was desperately trying to control himself.

I met his eyes, "I don't want you to stop."

His eyes blazed as his lips crashed back down onto mine. In one quick motion I felt my bra unhitch and get tossed to the side. His gaze slipped down my body and I felt his cock twitch between my legs when he found my chest.

"Gods, Lucy, you're beautiful." I couldn't help a small smile as he lowered himself down to catch one of my boobs in his mouth. My breath hitched as I felt his lips wrap around my flesh. His other hand found my neglected breast, squeezing and massaging it, his thumb and index finger finding my nipple.

I had been with others before, but the way Gray worked my body was indescribable. It was as if his every movement was expertly planned. His tongue left smoldering trails along my skin, his hot breath leaving a tingling sensation as he went. I felt his tongue graze across my nipple, circling and playing with it before pulling it between his lips. His other hand continued to press into my breast, rolling my nipple and gently squeezing and pinching it to match the actions of his mouth. I lost track of time as I moaned weakly with every flick of his tongue.

I felt his hand move from my chest and drift down to my already wet panties. He ran his fingers over the damp material and broke away from my chest, "Someone a little worked up?" he smiled slyly.

That's when I really looked at him. That perfect, sculpted body hovering over mine, the mass within his boxers protruding out, his lips glistening, his muscles rippling down his taught arms. God, this man was gorgeous. And he was on top of me.

"I've wanted you so bad," I managed to breathe out as I bit my lip. I saw his chest tense and his fingers stilled over my sex. "Nngh, god, please Gray."

Pushing my panties aside, I felt his sleek fingers find my wetness. They ran up my slit, parting my lips ever so slightly, encircling once around my clit before sliding back down. He pushed through my lips, his finger finding my entrance and running around the outside, teasing me. I looked down and saw a devilish grin on his face. "Gray, please jus- aagnnh" I was cut off as he pushed one finger inside me. My body sighed at his invasion, happy to be filled, but it wasn't enough. I wanted all of him.

"Is that what you want?" he said, his voice ragged.

"Nggh, yes." I moaned.

Grinning, he slipped another long finger inside. He started pumping in and out of my warmth, his motions driving me over the edge. I couldn't help but flex my hips into him with each movement. His fingers slid easily in and out of me, my heat slick with desire. I felt my pleasure build and build, and just when I thought the feelings running through my body couldn't get better..

He bent his head down and I felt his tongue lap against my juices, working its way to my bundle of pleasure. I groaned as he made contact, gently running his tongue over my sensitive clit. I didn't know what he was doing to me, he could have been drawing the alphabet and I didn't care, every touch was electrifying. He started pumping faster as he encircled my clit with his tongue, rolling it in waves, causing bursts of pleasure. I felt the familiar build up as I neared my peak. All I could feel were his fingers slipping in and out of my wetness, thinking about how amazing he was going to feel inside me if he could do this to me with his hands and mouth. I looked down and his eyes were on me, peering up with a desire to satisfy. I felt my body tighten as my orgasm was about to hit.

"Gray.. oh.. I'm.. fuck.. I'm coming.. Gray," I managed to mumble out as my orgasm hit me head on. My back arched and my eyes rolled back as I closed them, I felt his grip on my thigh tighten as he held onto my bucking hips to keep his mouth on me, sweeping up my juices with his tongue. He left his fingers inside me as I came down from my orgasm, slowly sliding them out after my body relaxed. The look on his face was smug, as if he was proud of what he had accomplished.

I gave him my most seductive, exhausted smile as he moved up my body, lips slanting over mine as he kissed me again. "You.. are so.. fucking.. sexy," he said between kisses, his voice husky with desire.

"It must be something you do to me," I said as I raised my leg, giving his hips more direct access to my warmth, and pushing them into him. His hands were amazing, but I wasn't letting him leave this bed until I had all of him.

I instantly got the reaction I wanted as he pressed his hips firmly into mine with a soft groan. That's when I realize he had already taken off his boxers. I felt his erect member press against my folds and let out a moan. I rolled my hips at him, more intent this time. He smiled and pulled his hips back slightly to line his head up with my entrance. I looked down and caught my lip between my teeth.. _Damn,_ he was big. Not only was he longer than most guys I had seen, but he was thick. He noticed my appraisal and lifted one eyebrow, "Don't like what you see?" he teased.

"I don't know if I can take all that," I said breathily.

"Oh, I think you can take all of it," he murmured as he pushed passed my lips, but paused at my entrance.

"Ungh," I puffed as my feelings crossed somewhere between pleasure and desperation.

He reached a hand down and ran his cock along my juicy folds, making sure to press into my clit just to drive me wild.

"Ugh, fuck, please," I begged. His teasing was overwhelming.

"Well, since you asked nicely," he whispered, and with that he slipped the head of his cock inside me. I gasped as he stretched me, my walls initially protesting his intrusion. Then, he stopped with just his head inside and started moving it slowly, in and out, never any deeper.

"Oh my god, Gray," I whined out.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he smirked as he continued to rock his hips forward and back, barely entering me every time. It was driving me crazy and I didn't know how much more I could take.

"No," I moaned, "I want all of you." With one final grin, he slammed his full length into me and held it deep inside. I cried out and arched my back as I felt every inch of his cock fill me up. He took the opportunity to grab a nipple in his mouth and massage it with his tongue before releasing me to plunge into me again. That's how he started, hard and slow, pushing his cock into my depths as far as he could. I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts with reckless abandon as our bodies heaved together. He placed his hand under the knee of my raised leg and pushed it forward, allowing himself to hit deeper and deeper as he quickened his pace. Soon, I was gasping out moans with every thrust and my breasts bounced freely as he propelled into me. With a skillful pivot of his hips, he was soon ramming into my g-spot.

"Mmm, yes, oh god, right there," I panted as he continued to impale me on his cock.

I felt the familiar warmth build between my hips as I crescendo'd to my peak. My moans became short gasps and heavy breathing as I mounted the top. Sensing my end, he slipped a hand between my legs and pressed firm circles on my clit. That did me in.

"Yess," I moaned out as my body shook, heaving with every wave of pleasure that ran through it.

"That's it, cum for me," he said through gritted teeth as I rode out my high, his hand grabbing my hips to keep himself shoved inside me as I bucked.

As my walls contracted around his cock, he released his own orgasm.

"Fuck, Lucy," he groaned and closed his eyes, noises of satisfaction escaping his lips as his hips pistoned into me for their final times, shooting himself inside.

We lay there, unmoving for a minute as we both panted, recovering from our climaxes.

Gently, he slid himself out of me and angled his body to the side, lying down next to me. He wrapped one hand across my waist as he propped himself on one elbow to look down at me.

"Mmm," I groaned in appreciation as I smiled lazily.

"Indeed," he said as he ran his fingers lightly over my stomach. "I've wanted you for a long time, Lucy."

His words made my chest soar, but my thoughts went back to earlier in the evening where he felt almost.. hesitant. We had had plenty of opportunities for this, but he had never made a move.

"Not to ruin the moment, but if you have wanted this for so long, why did I not pick up on it until recently? And why did you not seem to want to make a move earlier?" This was probably not the best timing for a serious conversation, but I had to know. And as always, I felt strangely comfortable asking him anything.

His smile fell slightly as he dropped my eye contact, focusing on something on the bed beneath him. "I knew that if we did this.. our balance would change. Our team would be uneven. I would have something more with you than anyone else. With teamwork being such a pillar of our strength, I was afraid to risk that. You know what they say, sex complicates everything," he said with some chagrin.

"Yeah, sex does that," I mused.

His eyes drifted back to mine. "..Is this just sex to you?" he said quietly. My heart stopped.

"Not if you don't want it to be," I said softly.

Hesitation crossed his face. "I have to ask, first. Natsu. Do you love him? I've always held back my feelings because of Natsu. I always felt that if you ever fell for one of us, I wouldn't want to bias your decision. I wanted you to be free to make that choice."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Love him? Of course I do. But like this?" I motioned toward us and paused. "I could. I could have, if I thought that he knew what that meant, or was ready for that. But I don't. My feelings are for you, not him. It's you, I want. And I have for a long time."

The hand on my stomach snaked to my hip and pulled me closer as he leaned down to me. "I want you, all of you. Both your body and your mind. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, Lucy Heartfilia."

I could have sworn he could hear my heart trying to beat wildly out of my chest as he leaned in to kiss me. It was the most heartbreakingly slow kiss, as if all of our feelings were being conveyed to each other in this one moment.

Gently, he detached his lips from mine. I smiled up at him. "So, Mr. Self Control, if you have been working so hard at not coming on to me, how can you explain these last few days?"

"Ah," he chuckled, "a certain old friend of mine might have given me a clue."

"What!" I yelled as I smacked him in the chest.

He laughed, "Hey now, it was only a hunch, but he had noticed your.. attention being especially diverted my way lately, so I tested the waters. He was just doing me a solid_." My pesky lion and my stupid ice mage._ What a dangerous pair.

He smiled as he exhaled, moving to push himself off the bed.

"Wait," I said as I reached out to grab him. He paused. "Stay with me."

"What if someone notices?" he asked.

"Let them," I said as I pulled him back toward me. Smiling, he let himself be tugged back into the bed, rolling on his back and drawing me to his chest. My head found a comfortable spot on his shoulder, my forehead against his jaw. My arm wrapped around his waist and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a feeling of complete satisfaction. <em>How so much has changed in such a short time,<em> I thought to myself. I felt the warm body next to mine stir as I opened my eyes. Gray was already awake, watching me with warmth in his face. _Mm, my ice mage. _I smiled up at him sleepily as I stretched my body.

"Good morning," I mumbled out before settling back against his body.

"Why, hello there," he said gingerly as he fingered a loose strand of my hair.

I was enjoying the moment, but in the back of my mind I knew were on a job and the client was arriving this morning. I sighed as I pushed myself up from his embrace. He just watched me as I sat up, exhaling deeply.

"I have something for you," he said as he got up from the bed, looking for his clothes.

"I think you already gave it to me," I smirked in his direction.

"And I'll give you that again and again," he said as he leaned over to kiss me while putting on his pants, "but I will be right back."

I pouted as he left the room, but got up to find my clothes. I heard him open the door as I was tossing my clothes on the bed. An arm reached around me as he set something in front of me.

I peered back at him curiously. Gifts already? What was going on?

"Open it. I picked it up the other day when we visited the town. I was going to give it to you anyway, before.. this happened," he said as he motioned to us.

I picked it up and unfolded the paper around it. I gasped and felt his arms encircle my waist. It was a journal. Its light brown, leather cover was stamped with stars running across both sides. The bookmark was also leather and at the end was an old, golden key. I highly doubted any journal could be more.. _me._ He must have thought of it when he noticed I had almost completed mine on the train.

"It's beautiful," I mused as I ran my hand across the cover.

"So are you," Gray said into my neck as he kissed my skin.

_This man was perfect._

He released me as I turned to face him, biting my lip, "Thank you."

He just smiled and put his hands in his pockets as he turned to the door. "See you in a few," he called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next, the mission really begins!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

We found ourselves back in the sitting room, waiting for Lord Rannelly. Oliver had brought us in and he was now standing off to the side, leaning against one of the wooden pillars. Natsu leaned over. _Sniff._

"What are you doing you freak! Don't sniff me!" I said as I pushed him back.

"You smell different, Luce," he said, his eyebrows furrowing. I saw Gray raise an eyebrow from the corner of my vision.

"Well, that doesn't mean you should _sniff_ me!" I said in a loud whisper, my eyes darting to the lounging earth mage behind us. "There are other people here."

Natsu frowned, but leaned back again. "Lucy's grumpy," said Happy as he mocked disapproval.

Before I could swat at the cat, the doors opened and Lord Rannelly entered. He was alone.

"As you can probably tell, Daniella hasn't arrived." His face was cheerless. "When we learned of their delay yesterday, we were told they had been followed. We all thought it would be better for them to not travel and to stay at the last safe house until reinforcements could safely take her on this morning. However, we haven't heard from the reinforcements since late last night and the guards she was with have stopped responding through the lacrima."

Happy let out a small cry.

"Indeed, I fear the worst. I'm sorry, but that means we will be going to her. Oliver knows the way there and back and will be carrying a lacrima for communication. I wish I were more help myself, but he knows Daniella and her guards, so you should be in good hands. The safe house is the house of some family friends who are currently out of Fiore. You could go by carriage, but I fear it would bring more attention to you. I think going by foot is the best option."

"We actually prefer that," Natsu said quickly.

"I'm leaving in twenty minutes so get whatever you need to bring with you." Oliver said from behind us as he moved to leave.

Twenty minutes later, we were on the road. We traveled mostly in silence, expecting the worst. It was about a two hour trip on foot. Oliver led as Happy flew above us. I consciously stayed an inconspicuous distance from Gray, thinking about his words from last night. _Our team would be uneven. I would have something more with you than anyone else. With teamwork being such a pillar of our strength, I was afraid to risk that._ I really couldn't blame him. Especially on missions like this where there would only be three of us, a couple would be very out of place. I didn't want to upset our team dynamic either.

Oliver slowed as we crested the final hill and saw the manor in the distance. There was no movement that we could see.

"Damnit," Oliver swore.

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"The last bedroom window, top floor," he motioned. The curtains were pulled open, but nothing looked off.

"Open curtains in that window is a warning, a sign of distress."

My stomach sank. Until now, we were only hoping that there had been foul play. Now, it was certain.

"Well, at least we know that we are walking into _something_, even if we don't know what," said Gray.

"I'll still burn them to pieces," said Natsu angrily. "Let's go!"

Natsu had such a soft spot for children I thought, as I reflected back to Romeo and Asuka. Especially ones who had lost their parents. I knew this mission would hit close to home after we learned the details. For being such a doofus sometimes, he had one of the biggest hearts I knew.

Oliver hesitated at his words.

"What?" Natsu shot at him.

"I didn't sign up for this shit," Oliver spat at the ground. "We're probably too late anyway. We should just head back instead of risking losing one of us."

"What? You'd leave _family?_" Natsu growled menacingly, fire dancing in his eyes. I knew this was going to turn bad. "I knew you were a bastard, but I guess I didn't know how much of one. What's your precious one on one training worth if you can't do shit." Both of his hands were afire now. He turned away from the earth mage.

"Gray?"

"Right."

"Lucy?"

"Mhm."

"Happy?"

"Aye!"

We started over the hill, a reluctant Oliver trailing behind us.

We approached at a run, knowing we would be seen coming out in the open like this. Sure enough, blasts shot from the windows in our direction. I threw myself to the side to dodge as I heard, "Ice Make: Shield!" and saw a wall of ice appear before us, deflecting the remaining blows.

"Happy!"

"Aye!"

"I'm going in from above," said Natsu as Gray nodded and Happy whisked the fire mage away.

"We still have a lot of ground to cover," said Gray, clearly in battle mode.

"Right," I nodded. "Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I cried as I lifted her key from my ring. With a poof, Aries was in front of us.

"I'm sorry!" the ram quivered feebly.

"Aries, I need you to shield us as we run," I said to the pink haired spirit.

"Yes, master!"

"Oliver, find the windows they're shooting from and smash through them with any rocks you can find," ordered Gray.

Gray looked back to make sure the earth mage was on board. Oliver nodded and the ground started trembling. Maybe this guy would be worth something.

"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" I called forth my horse costumed spirit.

"Moshi moshi" he uttered as he appeared.

"Sagittarius, I want you to shoot out those windows where the enemy is!"

We continued to crash forward, deflecting as many blows as possible while Sagittarius, Oliver, and Gray shot projectiles through the windows. As we got closer to the manor, I heard Gray yell, "Oliver!" while motioning to the door.

Before I realized what he was doing, a large tree flew over our heads, barreling down the door, leaving it open for us to run through. We made it inside, crouching behind the tree for cover. I closed both gates as we panted to catch our breaths.

"We're going to need to split up to find Daniella," Gray said, looking over the fallen tree.

"What? What if we run into someone?" protested Oliver.

"Then you fight them," Gray said dully. He was clearly as impressed as Natsu was with the earth mage. "Natsu will have started up top. Lucy, you and Oliver go to the next floor and split up. I will check this one."

His eyes reached me and I could sense a silent _be careful_ from them. I nodded as I braced myself to stand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's go," said Gray as we leapt over the tree. Oliver and I ran over to the staircase as Gray disappeared down the hall. Once we reached the top, we split directions and I headed down a long corridor. I hadn't run into anyone, which made me nervous. Suddenly, I heard blasts above me and knew that Natsu had found someone. I debated going to help, but knew that he might not have found Daniella, so I pushed the first door open. I found the room empty, but as I turned to leave I heard footsteps in the hallway. I placed my hand on my whip as I braced for whoever would come through the door. Seconds later, a blast of light shot through, narrowly missing my leg.

"Open the Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" I shouted, waving his key in the air.

"Mooooo," my spirit bellowed as he appeared before me, his axe in tow.

"Get them, Taurus!" I commanded.

"Yes m'lady, I will protect your marvelous boo-oo-dy," he declared as he swung at the three mages who burst into the room.

I pulled out my whip and angled one of the mages between me and Taurus, hoping one of us would catch him from behind. One of the mages ran from the room. Taurus continued to swing at the hooded figures as they cast at us, one volleying light toward us and the other placing burning pools of fire on the floor. I struck at them as I dodged the circles on the floor, finally catching one around the ankle. I pulled him down into his own pool of fire. He yelled at the same time Taurus did, and I looked up to see a blast of light shoot through his body. "I'm sorry Lucy," he said as he disappeared.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Loke!" I called, not having to grab my key. The other mage was still down, but I didn't dare try and fight the one alone who took down Taurus.

A brilliant flash of light emanated before my lion appeared before me, playing with his cuff link. "Hello, love," he smiled at me, not even looking as he shot a blast of golden light toward the encroaching light mage. The mage was knocked back into the wall, but lifted his hand quickly to shoot off another beam. Loke was quick to act, rotating his arms, "Regulus Blast!" His great golden seal appeared before him and a pillar of light slammed into the mage. He slumped down the wall.

"You know, if you called me right away Princess, I could deal with them with so much less stress on you," Loke doted as he pretended to dust off his sleeves.

"Thanks, Loke," I said, ignoring his boast and the weariness that was beginning to creep up in me. Four spirits in such a short time _was_ catching up to me. "Is he conscious? I need to know where the little girl is."

Loke walked to the man against the wall and lifted him off the ground, shaking him awake. The mage opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the man holding him up.

"Where is Daniella?" I demanded.

He smiled drowsily, "It doesn't matter where the girl is, your numbers are too few to overcome us."

Loke growled threateningly, "My Princess asked you a question and I think you should answer her."

"I told you, it doesn't matter. We are the Seventh Sanctum." That's when I noticed the guild mark on his neck. A snake with a large fang tearing through it. A dark guild. "You will never get past our guild or our master. Besides, Tarquin already has his noble. In fact, now he has two."

"_Oliver_," I choked.

"Need anything else, love?" Loke asked as he nodded toward the grinning mage.

"No, let's go!" I said as I moved for the door. I heard a slam behind me as the mage crashed into the wall again. "Oliver was down the other end of the hall!" I called back to him.

We took off at a run as we passed the staircase to the other wing of the house. Most of the doors were already blown open and I could hear blasts coming from further down the hall. We rounded a corner and I stepped into the room as I saw a panicked Gray motion for me to stop.

Before I understood what he was saying, I heard a curse from behind me. I turned around and Loke was standing outside the door, a barrier clearly between us. Looking up, I saw purple words flash across the invisible wall. _"No elemental magic may be used in this room nor contracted celestial spirits enter. Once you enter, you may not leave."_ I groaned as my hand shot to my whip and I whirled around to face whatever threat was before us.

Scanning the room, I saw Gray, Natsu, and Happy all pressed against the floor by some mysterious force. I noticed that each of them seemed to be trapped inside smaller barriers, almost like cages. Off to the right, I saw the body of a small girl lying on a table. _Daniella._ Oliver was flattened next to her, unconscious. A tall man stood behind both of them. He had long, brown hair and a long face. Another man was lounging behind him in a chair, seemingly uninterested in his surroundings. Both were dressed in elegant clothing. A third man stood nervously in the corner and I recognized him as the one who had fled the fight earlier.

"Ah, you must be Lucy," the tall man said as he started toward me.

"And you must be Tarquin," I raised my whip as I heard Loke shout behind me. Before I knew it, hands were on both my arms and I was being dragged further into the room. More mages filed in, all with the same guild mark as the two we had taken down. One moved forward, larger than the rest. His face was scarred and his eyes were a dark purple. He must be the master.

"I hear you took down two of my men," he said as he appraised me. "Your friends did some damage to my ranks as well.. minus that one," he nodded toward Oliver, "I eagerly await to repay the favor," he said, lips dripping with malice.

"It's no matter who we lost," said Tarquin, waving the master away. "Now we know what we are up against and Lysander can make more efficient enchantments," he motioned to the passive mage in the chair. I turned to Loke as I saw him Regulus Blast the wall in frustration. I turned back to face Tarquin, but was slammed down by an invisible force. "Don't bother trying, my friends here will make sure you are completely helpless as I finish what I came for. It shouldn't take long. Then they can dispose of you as they like," he said as he turned back to the table with the small girl on it.

"What did you do to her!" I screamed. He stopped in his tracks and turned, a heinous smile on his face.

"I'm just.. borrowing her power for a bit. It can be a bit painful sometimes you see, so we are just taking a break. No worries, it shouldn't be long until I can continue again. It won't be much longer after that until her body gives out and it becomes mine for good."

I heard Natsu growl as I saw him try and fidget free of the invisible weight.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Take me!"

The room stilled.

Natsu's eyes went wide.

"Lucy.." a warning rumbled from Gray's chest.

_BOOM_. Another explosion hit the wall signifying Loke's anger at my decision.

Tarquin laughed as I unsuccessfully tried to stand. "It's a nice gesture, but unfortunately I require the magic of a noble. Not that I wouldn't enjoy sucking the life from your body. Maybe I still will when this is over," he winked.

_BOOM._ Another blast.

"No, Luce," Natsu barked as the realization hit him. He struggled frantically to stand, his hands flexing as he hoped to draw some sort of power, damning the enchantments.

Gray's face was as hard as stone, but I could see pain underneath. "There's another way, Lucy."

I shook my head as I tried to stand again. "Well, you're in luck. I am Lucy Heartfilia,"

_BOOM_.

"Only heiress and living member of the Heartfilia Conglomerate."

_BOOM_.

"..and I can guarantee my power exceeds both of theirs. Take me. Take my power. But only if you let her and the rest of them go and never try for them again. I am all you will need."

Tarquin's eyebrows rose as he nodded to the mage in the corner. I felt a weight lift off me and I stood, pulling myself up to my full height.

Gray's head sank to the floor as Natsu watched in distress.

"How interesting," he mused as he walked toward me again, "but I will have to test that."

I raised my chin and held my arms up beside me, inviting him to try.

Purple cords shot across the room from him. Pain shot through me as I struggled to stay standing. Soon enough, a golden shimmer wafted across the room toward him. Gray's face contorted with rage. Natsu started helplessly slamming at the floor.

"My, it seems you are telling the truth. However, I don't sense much power from you, though it may be from the fighting," he said as he seemed to ponder the situation.

"Then I'll prove it to you," I said as strongly as I could, but I knew my voice was still breathy from the pain. There was only one way to do this, and since I couldn't summon Gemini I had to do it alone. I closed my eyes.

"_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens.._

_All the stars, far and wide.._

_Show me thy appearance_.."

I barely registered Loke's voice as he yelled from the other side of the barrier. "You can't do this, you're going to burn yourself out!"

"_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos_.." I continued.

"Lucy! You've exerted too much power!" he yelled again.

"_I am the ruler of the stars.._

_Aspect become complete.."_

"God da—" he closed his own gate in frustration, leaving me more power for the spell. I needed to thank him later, if I got the chance, but I didn't think he would be very happy with me.

"_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the Heaven_.."

A brilliant light filled the room. Time seemed to slow as I chanted.

"_Shin_—"

"Enough!" Tarquin yelled and I felt my magic be abruptly cut off. I opened my eyes. Lysander was standing, my own barrier had been created around me. "Yes, you will do."

"I need your word. Change these barriers that as soon as I step out, they are all transported to safety. All of them," I demanded.

"No fooling you, I see. Lysander?" he motioned to his brother with a smile, who started rewriting his work.

I looked to Natsu, his face was frenzied with alarm. I smiled at him, hoping to calm him down. I turned to Gray and met his eyes. They were filled with panic. "I'm sorry," I mouthed to him.

"It's done," said Lysander.

I gave Gray one last small smile. "I'm coming for you," he growled, looking dead in my eyes.

I took a step.

Tarquin reached out and chained me as I heard Gray yelling my name one last time.

"Lucy.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for the more reviews! As I was watching the latest episode, I realized I didn't recognize that Deneb was the emo spirit that Yukino had. I had just looked up the Spirit Keys on the wiki and found one I could use. I apologize! I already had a short speech of his written, so I am going to have to tweak him from the anime character to the one I was intending. I hope that doesn't upset anyone too much! Normally, I try to stick to the story as much as possible.**

* * *

><p>They were gone. Gods, I was hoping I was doing the right thing. I looked down and found manacles on both my wrists, but my legs were free.<p>

The master stepped forward, his purple eyes shifting to some sort of blue. What was this guy? "Yes, Rolonov?" Tarquin asked.

Rolonov. I know that name. He had been the master of a guild not far from Magnolia. I remembered them because their story had come out after Rolonov's disappearance. It had turned out that members of their guild had been disappearing over the course of a few months. It culminated in tragedy when there had been a large explosion at their guild, of which there were no survivors. Rolonov's body had never been found. Everyone whispered of dark magic, but no one dared investigate. The local council had been content with assuming he was lost in the fire and closed the case. I looked around the room at the many members of his new guild. Clearly, Rolonov had been busy.

"Now that her friends know where we are, I must insist we move. I don't relish losing any more of my members, even for your.. generous.. fee," he said with a taste of displeasure.

_Shit._ If they move me, I'm in a lot of trouble. I was relying on buying us some time, but that might backfire if they can't find me. I could only hope that Natsu would follow my scent. That reminded me of this morning while we were waiting for Rannelly. I had been afraid he would put the pieces together about Gray and I if he caught our scents mixed together. It's not like it would be unusual for us to smell like each other, but I couldn't help but worry that we might smell.. different.. now. I really needed to talk to Levy when I got home about all this dragon slayer senses stuff.

_Gray and I._ I didn't even know what that was, really. We had established something between ourselves, but I had no idea how we were going to handle it with the guild, or with the team. I didn't want to change anything, but was that inevitable? Gods, I hoped they didn't transport them too far away. _Come back to me, guys._

"Very well," Tarquin nodded as he walked toward me, a toxic smile on his repulsive face. "Sorry Blondie, but I don't need you knowing where you're going." I saw him raise a fist before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Gray opened his eyes and found the sky. Lying on his back, he looked around and found them in some forested countryside. He saw Natsu a few feet away, face first in the ground, with Happy not far from him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to get a better bearing, but as he propped himself up he felt a throbbing ache in his head. <em>Damn<em>, he thought as he rubbed it, must have hit the ground hard. He heard a groan from behind him. Turning over his shoulder, he saw a groggy Oliver start to rouse. Next to him was Daniella, still out. His stomach cringed, he hoped the girl was alright. They had no idea how much pain she had been put through before they arrived, but if it was anything close to what passed across Lucy's face that brief moment Tarquin had.. _Lucy, _what if that was happening to her now? He shook his head. He couldn't think about it. He just needed to get to her.

Pushing himself off the ground, he faltered over to Natsu.

"Ey, Natsu." He grabbed him by the shoulder of his shirt and flipped him over. Natsu opened one eye as he stirred. As soon as he realized where he was, he jumped to his feet.

"Where the hell are we?" he fired out as he looked around, searching for Lucy, but Gray was already pushing past him to the other two.

"I have no idea," said Gray as he approached Oliver, who was now sitting, "but their magic can't have thrown us too far. Wake up Happy and have him fly up and see where we are. Oliver," he motioned toward Daniella. She didn't look bruised, which was good, but she was pale. She wouldn't recognize him, so it would probably be better that Oliver be the one to wake her up. Even though he was a piece of shit, he was her family. He heard Natsu yelling at Happy and watched Oliver crawl over to the girl while he thought about their next move.

Hopefully, Happy could give them some idea where they were. He didn't think Lysander's magic could have sent them too far, but they were disoriented now in this unfamiliar area. They needed to get themselves back on track. After Oliver woke up Daniella, they might have to rely on him for figuring where they were, which was frustrating. They didn't have time for his poor attitude when Lucy's life was on the line.

_Lucy_. Something inside him pained. They couldn't waste any time. He watched Happy fly above them. It had only been this morning that he and Lucy were alone in her room, and now she was so far from him. This had always been one of his fears, what sick joke was it that it would come true so quickly. He didn't know what he would ever have done if he had lost Lucy before, and he knew Natsu felt the same. But now that she was really his, the loss felt so much more torturous. He had allowed himself to feel and he was already bitten by the consequences. But thinking back on the night before, he knew it didn't matter. Feeling like this, his heart so helpless, would forever be worth it if he had Lucy. The only proof he needed was falling asleep with her last night, wrapped up in his arms. Her skin on his, her face tucked into his neck, the smell of her vanilla strawberry hair as she slept, and the absolute peace he felt while holding her. It was right, no matter how long he had held himself back in fear of changing everything. He knew it was right. Which is why he needed to get his head in the game and get her back. He had made her a promise he had intended to keep, he _was_ coming back for her.

He knew they couldn't do it alone. He had no doubt that they would fortify their enchantments now that they had the time and knew their magic. Going up against an entire dark guild while avoiding those entrapments would be too much. They needed the guild. They just needed to figure out a way to contact them. They couldn't risk going all the way back to Magnolia, there was just no time.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. _That was it._ Oliver had brought a lacrima with to keep in contact with Rannelly.

"Oliver. Do you still have your communication lacrima?" he barked hastily at the earth mage, who was sitting next to a now awake Daniella. She looked terrified, and tired. What kind of a sick person was this Tarquin?

Wordlessly, Oliver nodded and pulled the lacrima out of his pocket, handing it to Gray. Natsu appeared by his side as he activated it and found a visibly concerned Lord Rannelly on the other end.

"I am glad to see you're alive," he released a knot of air from his chest as he relaxed, "does this mean things are going well?" his voice still strained.

"We have your niece, Lord Rannelly, but we still have a problem. Lucy traded herself for Daniella and Oliver after Tarquin took them both to buy us more time. She's strong. She will last for a while, and we will get them both to safety, but we won't leave until we get Lucy back."

"Oh, I see. That's terrible. What a relief that you have Daniella. But of course, terrible. What can I do for you?"

"We need you to contact our guild, Fairy Tail in Magnolia, and tell them to meet us a short distance from the safe house you sent us to this morning. Tell them not to get close and that we will find them and meet them there. Tell them we are running out of time."

"Of course, Of course, but where are you?" he questioned as he gave instructions over his shoulder to someone behind him. At least he was wasting no time.

Gray glanced up, looking for Happy. "We don't know yet, but we will find them. Bring them to an area near the safe house yourself and you can take Daniella and Oliver back with you."

"Our guild will deal with this. They're going to regret taking a member of Fairy Tail," Natsu growled angrily.

At this moment, he was happy to have Flame Brain for a partner. We _would_ get her back.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a new room. I had no idea how much time had passed, but looking out the window I could see that it was still light out. I heard voices outside the room, but for now I was alone. I sat up from the floor. My wrists were still chained together. I looked down and realized my keys were still on my belt. At first, hope soared in my chest until I realized what it meant. It wasn't a good sign. If they didn't see me as a big enough threat to take my keys, then I was running out of time. I lifted myself to a standing position and moved toward the enchanted barriers I knew would be there.<p>

I pushed, nothing.

Looking up, I read the text. "Lucy Heartfilia shall not leave these barriers. Also, no spirit that is contracted or has been contracted by Lucy Heartfilia may enter." I sighed, they must know about the ability to break our contracts. I could have broken mine with Loke, knowing he would renew it after, but not anymore.

I moved to sit against the wall, feeling my face. My lip and cheek had already started to swell. I couldn't wait on the possibility of my team finding me, so I needed to start thinking of something myself. Since it seemed my spirits were out of the question I scanned the room, hoping to find some sort of weapon.

Wait. No spirit that is or has ever been contracted by me. _Holy.._ Deneb. I hadn't had time to make a contract with him yet.

My heart started racing. I didn't have a lot of time and this was likely my only shot. I touched the key and whispered, "Open the Gate of the Swan, Deneb!" A thin, silver light shown and the swan appeared. I leaned forward to it.

"Deneb, right?" The swan nodded.

"I'm Lucy, and I'm very excited to meet you and make a contract with you, but I need a favor first.."

…

He left through the window to find Natsu and Gray. I had also sent him to get Loke from the Celestial World, asking him to come with his own magic as a member of Fairy Tail. Against a dark quild, we could use him. Who knew how many of them had come with. I had taken out two, and Rolonov had said Gray and Natsu had done damage as well, but for all we knew there were dozens of them. I believed in my guild, but sometimes time was just not on our side.

I jolted up as Tarquin entered. "Apologies, Lucy. I was just.. renegotiating. Your friends were a little more than we had bargained for. It will be no issue now. Lysander is fortifying our location with similar enchantments. You know the drill, you may not summon any celestial spirits, no elemental magic may be used, so on and so forth. Your friends will walk right into a death trap if they set foot in the house. It won't be just your room, this time. They _will_ be powerless." I bit my lip. I had gotten lucky. If Lysander was just getting to setting up a summoning ban on me around the entire house, I had called Deneb out just in time.

"You bit off more than you can chew, Tarquin. Even if you get rid of me and take my power, they will come after you. It doesn't matter how much magic you collect. You will never be safe. Fairy Tail doesn't forget."

A familiar purple streak shot forth from him again, connecting with my thigh. Searing pain coursed through me. I held my breath to stop myself from crying out. He would not get that satisfaction from me. I lived through Gajeel and Minerva, I could do this.

Over the blood pounding in my head I heard him speak again. "Ah, glad it doesn't seem to bother you, because this is how I will be siphoning your power. Poor Daniella could barely take it. I had to keep taking breaks so that she didn't die on me so quickly," he continued with no hint of remorse in his voice. It was clear he was a psychopath. "Hold on, Blondie, your day is about to get worse," he taunted as countless other purple cords short toward me.

Pain traveled through every vein in my body, burning me from the inside out. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something other than the pain, but I was fighting a losing battle. With my strength being drained away, I was finding it harder and harder to hold on. I looked down at my guild mark for strength. Something splashed on it. Was I crying? The pain seemed to last for hours, and actually, I think it did. I drifted in and out of consciousness, waking to the same constant pain that knocked me back out again. Every time I woke, the shadows were tearing my body apart.

* * *

><p>Motionless, they all stood around the orb in the center of the room. Knowing the situation, the Celestial Spirit King had opened up a portal for her spirits to keep an eye on Lucy. They wanted to be as much help as possible, if she needed them.<p>

_And god, did she need them_, Loke thought as anger ran through him. Aries had stopped watching and was now holding onto Loke, whose fists were balled tight. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She was strong, and smart, sending Deneb, but he couldn't take her pain. None of them could. Any one of them would be willing to switch places with her.

He would join the guild soon, but he had needed to see her a little longer. Caprico had been silent, but Loke could see the rage bubbling with each of her cries under his stoic façade. Virgo was punishing herself for not being able to reach Lucy and no one had the heart to stop her.

With one last look at the suffering of the most important person in his life, he slipped away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for the review! It got me so excited to continue that I put off my studying for tonight just so I could finish this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Happy returned and recounted their surroundings, Oliver was able to estimate where they were. They headed off in the direction Oliver indicated, going on faith that he was right. Gray was fairly certain that Oliver knew what was in store for him if he wasn't. Natsu's hot head was out in full force, which was a dangerous thing. It was a few hours before Natsu caught some familiar scents. Deviating from their course to follow, they ran into the group they had been expecting.<p>

Gray examined the mages with relief. Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, and Cana. It was less than he had hoped, but some of the strongest members were here. He knew that Erza, Wendy, Elfman, and Lisanna would still be gone. The others must be out on jobs.

Lord Rannelly quickly rushed over to Daniella and picked her up as Oliver said nothing and got into the carriage. Gray figured the porcelain prince was pretty checked out of adventure for a lifetime. Rannelly gently lifted Daniella into the carriage behind Oliver before turning back to the group.

"Thank you, thank you again. I'm sorry that this turned out to be such trouble. And I'm sorry about your friend. Keep the lacrima. If there is anything I can do for you, just get in touch. I will send the reward to the guild for you. I truly hope you get your friend back." The noble bowed his head in respect. It reminded Gray why they were in this situation. For a little girl who had done nothing wrong. A little girl who would likely be dead right now, if it wasn't for Lucy.

Gray nodded as the fat man joined his family.

They all said very little as Natsu explained what happened while they ran. Shortly, the manor came into view. Or at least what was left of it. The roof had collapsed in, turning what was once the manor into a pile of rubble. The message was clear.

They're gone.

_She's gone._

Gray stood rigid as Natsu lost control and blew up the nearest tree. He could hear them talking around him, but he didn't register what they were saying. _He was too late._

He also missed the two new dragon slayers eyeing him curiously. They could both sense something was different when they had arrived, but it wasn't until they caught his scent while they were standing there that they understood. They shared a glance. _Poor fucker_, thought Gajeel, as he stole a glance toward Levy. He noticed Juvia as she started to approach Gray, as overly enthusiastic as ever. Laxus shot him a warning look and he stepped forward to intercept. Juvia looked at him confused, but complied and stepped back. The guy didn't need Juvia hassling him right now. _That _was going to be a messy thing to fix later. He was glad he wouldn't be a part of it.

Gray was vaguely aware that Cana was strategizing when Laxus' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Something's coming," he said gruffly to Gajeel. Natsu stopped his destruction to listen, having been too worked up to hear it himself. Abruptly, he spun in its direction with his fists lit up. Gajeel's Iron Grip shot out, grabbing Natsu's wrist. Gray knew Natsu's fire could burn through his steel, but the iron slayer didn't let go.

Gray waited, hearing or seeing nothing yet, straining his eyes in the direction Natsu was facing. Finally, he saw it. White wings beat above the trees. A.. bird?

"It's Lucy's!" Natsu shouted as he extinguished his flames. _Lucy's?_ "It's her new silver key, that swan."

Levy gasped as Natsu flashed his toothy grin and fisted the air, "That's our Lucy!"

Gajeel released him as the swan landed in front of them. There was a silver shimmer as he transformed into a man and approached them. "You are the mages from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes," Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"Did you come from Lucy? Do you know where she is?" the fire mage demanded.

The man nodded. "Lucy sent me to bring you to her. Leo will be joining us soon as well, with his own magic."

"Look, not that I don't believe you, but how did she summon you? That place had enchantments against you guys before," Gray asked cautiously.

"It's true, none of her _contracted_ spirits could enter the house of their own volition or be summoned by Lucy. However, we have made no contract yet, as I recently came into her possession." Gray worked the timeline out in his head. Once they had gotten back from town, they went to the pool. Then there was that.. incident.. with Oliver. Then.. his mind flashed to Lucy underneath him, breathless, her hair pooling on the pillow. He shook his head to clear it as he listened to the spirit. "I expect we will, once you free her. She may not be my owner, but everyone in the Celestial Realm knows of Lucy Heartfilia. Her call for aid will never be ignored," he said with a slight bow of his head.

Natsu's chest swelled with pride as Gray thought back to the welcome back party her spirits had thrown her. It was so clear that they truly loved her. Her magic may not be as directly offensive as the others', but it was special. People thought she was weak, but he judged that she had the strongest connection to her magic out of all of them. Laxus gave a snort of approval from behind him.

"I trust that if I fly, you can follow me?" The three dragon slayers nodded. "Good, we need to move quickly, I fear you will need all the time you can get. They had just begun the process as I left."

Levy let out a short cry of distress. Gajeel moved toward the little bluenette, staying an arm's length away, speaking to her without looking. "Lucy will be fine, Shorty. She's got as much attitude as you do. It will take more than this to knock the spirit out of her," _I would know,_ he thought grimly as he looked sideways at the script mage.

Laxus listened to Gajeel comforting Levy, eyes wandering to where Cana stood by a tree. She noticed his gaze and looked over.

"What?" she demanded saucily.

Laxus choked on a laugh, "Not a thing, let's get moving." _Women._

* * *

><p>Taurus initially had been unmanageably upset, trashing the King's chamber, but he now stood quietly aside, staring beyond the orb to the wall. It had been hours, painful hours, but none of them would leave.<p>

Aquarius stood with Scorpio, mumbling profanities. "If she wasn't so weak she wouldn't get into these situations," she sniffed as she looked away, but her voice had less venom than normal.

They were all there and none of them would leave her.

* * *

><p>I finally woke again to a feeling of numbness. Was it over?<p>

"She's awake," I heard a new voice say from the far side of the room.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Even opening my eyes was a challenge. Looking up, I saw it was Lysander. Tarquin was standing a few feet away, a handful of dark guild mages littering the room. I struggled to prop myself back up, to stand in defiance as I had before, but my legs wouldn't work.

"Don't waste that energy, my dear, we're not done. I just needed to give you a break so I wouldn't kill you before I was able to collect all of your magic. You were drifting a little too close to death for comfort, I'm afraid. See, there's just too much power and you're just getting too weak to stand the process. It's quite tedious work. You should be thankful I'm relieving you of such a burden, really. So much power in someone like you would have been a waste. A noble like you, hidden away in some rag tag guild," Tarquin chuckled.

Anger flared in me at the mention of Fairy Tail. I may have been a noble once, but I had never been so sure of who I was until I was a part of Fairy Tail. The luxuries, the extravagance, they were nothing compared to my _rag tag_ guild. They were my family. They had accepted me so quickly and their allegiance had never faltered. You didn't get to choose your real family. They could abandon you, hurt you, disregard your feelings, but not a guild. Not Fairy Tail. For the first time, I had truly belonged.

"While we wait, let's see what my new magic can do, shall we?" he turned to one of the Sanctum members littered about, "Hand me one of those keys, will you? A golden one."

I froze as I understood what he was going to do. _My keys. _I panicked. He couldn't actually use my magic, could he?

He must have seen my alarm. "I have enough of your power running through me, so your spirits _should_ respond to it. Or so Lysander tells me. Enchantment mages and their books, you know. Until I kill you and absorb your power into my own completely, your magic retains its original form."

Lysander sat lazily off to the side again, still appearing indifferent to what was going on around him. He looked positively bored. Did he even want to be here? Maybe he didn't agree with his brother. Would he be an ally? Not that he was ever in the room alone. I was running out of time to start playing brother against brother now.

I looked down as the approaching mage took a key from my belt. _Aquarius._ Oh, Mavis.

"Now, tell me precisely how I summon one of these.. spirits," he said in my direction as he studied the key.

I said nothing.

Looking up at my silence, he took two swift steps forward and hit me across the face. I looked back up at him, saying nothing again. After the last few hours, he was going to have to do better than that to get me to betray my spirits.

"Quin," Lysander's voice broke the hostility in the room. "It's in here," he said as he stood and produced a book, which he gave to him. Tarquin flipped through the pages until he rested on one.

"I see, this seems quite simple after all," he mused, a smile creeping across his face. "Why don't we give this a try? Open the Gate of the Water Bearer. Aquarius!"

I smiled to myself as I realized he must have stopped reading before he got to the part about Aquarius not coming without water. "Doesn't look like you're cut out to be a celestial mage, mm?" I taunted.

He flashed a look of hatred my way before spinning back to the Sanctum mage. "Hand me another," he said gruffly as he handed back the key.

I looked again. _Caprico._

"Open the Gate of the Goat. Caprico!"

My heart sank as he appeared, standing tall, arms crossed.

A large smile splayed across Tarquin's face. "Aha, yes! A beast! Tell me, what are your powers? What can you do? Show me your strength!" he demanded, delighted.

But Caprico stood silent, unmoving. His eyes never leaving me.

"Hey, you there, are you listening? I am your master!" he yelled at the goat.

Nothing.

I heard a curse of frustration as he shut the gate on Caprico. "Are all your spirits this worthless? No wonder your friends let you give yourself up."

"Another," he held out his hand.

_Shit._ Loke. I didn't know if I could handle seeing him. Normally he brought me such strength, but to see me like this, my keys being abused.. I was an awful owner.

With a flash, he was here. Arms crossed like Caprico, knuckles white, back to Tarquin. His face was as fierce as a lion. I saw a second of surveying my condition before turning hard again.

"You again. The lion, huh? Show me. Show me the power that bested a dark mage," Tarquin smirked eagerly.

Loke looked back toward the mage, raising an unamused eyebrow before turning back toward me.

"Hey! It was _me_ who summoned you, not her. She is soon to be irrelevant! I am sick of this dissension, you _will_ obey!" he shouted in fury as he waved the key at Loke.

_Oh jesus,_ I shivered, bracing for Loke's reaction to being spoken to like that. But slowly, he just raised his head slightly.

"I am Leo the Lion. Leader of the Zodiac. I speak for every spirit when I say that Lucy Heartfilia is my master. You may control our keys, and her power, but no cretin such as you will ever wield ours. My contract is with her. You will get no more from any of us than the opening of our gate." Contempt dripped from every word. Tears fell from my eyes. _My loyal lion._ I was beaten, my keys taken from me, powerless to prevent it, and he was still here.

"If you're so indebted to this girl, then you can enjoy watching me kill her. Maybe then you will change your mind about who your master is," he quipped as he fired in my direction.

A familiar pain shot through my body once more as the shadows hit me. Loke stiffened.

_Go Loke, please._ I begged him, helplessly. I would not put him through another owner's death. _Close your damn gate._

"I may not be able to harm you right now, but I will promise that I will make you regret this with every fiber of your being. I will live a long time. You will never be safe, not even when you're old, gray, and comfortable in your luscious lifestyle." Loke threatened menacingly, his control over his composure waning as a snarl ripped from his chest.

But he held my gaze, lending me as much support as he could from outside my barrier. "I'm here, Lucy," he whispered. "Not one minute of your pain, remember? I'm not going anywhere."

I tried to keep his eyes, those soft hazel eyes hidden behind his glasses, as my body shook, but the pain was overwhelming. He crouched down. "Look at me Lucy, just look at me. Nowhere else, okay?" he murmured as I was relentlessly attacked by the shadow.

"How sweet," crooned Tarquin, "Is it painful, for you? Seeing your worthless owner so helpless? What kind of protective spirits are you that you can do nothing but sit and watch."

His eyes tightened and I saw a moment of the pain he was keeping hidden before he willed it away again. He placed his hand on the barrier as he tried to give more of himself to me, but we both knew we were fighting a losing battle. The shadows were too numerous this time, the pain was destroying my body.

"Lucy, you need to breathe," urged Loke uneasily. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath against the pain. It hit me that these were possibly the last moments I would get with my devoted companion. I needed to be strong, for him. If he lost another owner..

I tried to smile at him, my lion, "Thank you, Loke, for earlier." His jaw flexed as I saw him struggle against showing his emotions. "I'm sorry.." I breathed out as tears came. "She was just so little. I couldn't watch that. I never meant.." I sniffed at the words, "to put you guys at risk. I haven't made any.. plans.. " I struggled to get the words through my teeth in the pain, "for your keys. I'm a disgrace as your owner. I-"

"Sshh," Loke hushed me. "We aren't mad, Lucy. You wouldn't be you if you hadn't of done that. Don't you remember what you did for me? Could you possibly have forgotten? I love you _because_ of that same willingness to give up everything for someone else, even when it isn't me. You are selfless, and it is a thing as beautiful as you are."

I lost myself in my tears. My lion, my spirits, Gray, Natsu, the guild. I was leaving them all.

Just as it became too hard to keep my eyes open, there was a rumble of storm clouds and a crash of lightning. Loke smiled. Storm clouds? Lightning? A dangerous feeling of hope swelled within me. Had Deneb made it? The shouts of the guards broke my thoughts as I saw a column of fire streak past the window.

Natsu.

Juvia.

Laxus.

They were here.

Chaos erupted. Lysander fled the room to ensure the enchantments were holding. With a wink, Loke was gone, likely joining the assault outside.

"What?" Tarquin stammered at his disappearance, "Where did he go? What are you up to?"

He cursed himself as he threw the key to the floor. "Clearly, I don't have time to wait for you to heal. I'm afraid this is the end for you," he said as he stalked forward angrily. I was too weak to move. I felt the last bits of my strength leaving me as the shadows intensified. The panic of my spirits registered in the back of my head, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. They weren't in time after all. So close.

My thoughts drifted. Back to meeting Natsu. Getting my guild mark. My night with Gray.

I smiled.

I had a good life.

The last thing I saw before losing consciousness a final time was a fist smashing into Tarquin's face. Then the world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

[A few hours ago]

_Her bosoms heaved, her loins quivering in anticipation._ Erza flipped the page.

"Hmf," she heard a chuckle from the man behind her. She tilted her head up and found his face, his blue hair a mess, grinning as he read over her shoulder. They were curled up together in a cabin in the remote, cold mountains. Far away from the prying eyes of Fiore. When she would take longer solo missions, she would often take a few days at the end to hole up with Jellal. Since he was still on the run, this was one of the few ways they could spend time together.

He was shirtless, his blue cloak draped over the chair in the corner. He was sitting up in the bed as Erza reclined between his legs against his chest in a silk robe that barely reached her thighs and nothing else. Its belt was loosely tied over her hips. The robe was splayed open, revealing an ample amount of her chest. They had spent most of the day in bed, enjoying each other's company.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I don't know how you read this stuff," he said as he scanned the page, "_he mounted her like a stallion," _he proclaimed in an exaggerated manner.

"Stop that," she reprimanded as she made a poor attempt to smack him with her book.

"_The nectar of his manhood shot into her,_" he continued provocatively.

"Jellal, you stop that right now!" she twisted between his legs to face him, but turned too quickly and lost her balance, which just made him laugh at her more.

"I think you've had more sake tonight than you've let on," he said as he took the book from her.

Conjuring up her sternest face possible she wound up to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. The motion made her robe fall open even more, exposing the rest of her chest. His eyes crept down to her generous bust and she felt his cock harden against her leg.

She gasped as he slid a hand around her waist and flipped them over, his body poised on top of hers. He smirked as he buried his face in her neck, his tongue playing a sweet melody against her skin.

"Mmm," she moaned as his hand grazed against her stomach, drifting underneath her robe.

"Do you want me to mount you like a stallion?" he whispered into her ear teasingly.

"Ugh," she uttered in exasperation, trying to push him away.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled into her throat as he continued to kiss her skin, sending vibrations that seemed to shoot down to her core, "I'll be nice."

And nice he was. She let her eyes close as he worked his way down her body, brushing across her flesh with his lips. His tongue traced sensual shapes over her chest as he reached her nipple, stopping to take it in his mouth. She let out a groan and arched her body into him. He pinched her nipple between his lips as he flicked it with his tongue. His warm breath stoked her desire even more as she wound her fingers into his hair. His hand wandered under her robe to her hip, fingers digging in. He slid his knee between her legs, parting them beneath his weight. He continued his services, circling his tongue around her nipple. She gave herself to the sensations of carnal pleasure he was supplying. He pressed his knee into her, nudging the heat between her legs.

"Jellal.." she sighed as her body reacted to his pressure, bending her knee to give him a better angle.

He released her nipple with a smack as he lowered himself down her body delicately. He kissed his way to her hips, her soft breaths getting shorter in anticipation. As he reached his destination, he gently parted her thighs to reveal her wetness. Her slit was already sleek with her need. A need he was happy to satisfy. Both arms slid up around her thighs and pulled her to his face. First, he traced a slow path up her crease with his tongue. He gently pushed his tongue between her lips and found her entrance. He kneaded the softness, toying with the opening before pushing inside, which earned him a gasp.

"Oh!.. mmm.." she continued to moan softly at the intrusion. He moved his tongue skillfully in and out of her center as she started to gyrate her hips into his face, begging for more closeness. Looking up, he saw the most beautiful site. Her lips were parted slightly, eyes closed, a look of ecstasy on her face as she breathed his name so softly he could barely hear it.

He slowly withdrew his tongue from her opening and crooked up to her clit, swirling around it. With a sharp jerk of her hips she cried out. He massaged her most sensitive spot, holding her needy hips tight. Her moans got increasingly breathy with each stroke of his tongue. The fingers in his hair became insistent, pulling his face into her for more pressure. He happily pandered to her demand, working her sweetness with his tongue harder. He felt her legs start to jerk lightly and her moans dwindled as she started to give way to the sensations that were threatening to consume her. Firmly, he stroked and kneaded her clit, her wetness multiplying as she got closer, her delicious juices coating his tongue. Her hips started bucking erratically, losing any sense of rhythm. Recognizing the now familiar progression of her orgasm, he slipped one hand from her hip to penetrate her with two fingers. Her breath hitched and her back curved as he got the reaction he wanted. He started pumping them back and forth, no stranger to the rhythm she desired. Her back started to lift off the bed slightly as she started to cave to the tingling. He continued his tempo, knowing it was about to bring her to her end.

She let out a loud, strangled moan. "Jellal!.." Her back jerked up, chest arching to the ceiling as her head dropped back and she came around his fingers. Her walls clenched and her hips jerked in time with the waves of pleasure that wracked her body. Moaning wildly, she writhed in his grip as he continued to propel into her, drawing out her orgasm. Gently, he slowed with the cadence of her hips as his guide, until she fell back against the bed once more. Grinning, he slid his fingers from her and soothed her throbbing pussy with long laps of his tongue as he collected her juices. Her fingers had loosened in his hair and were now lightly stroking his head.

He climbed back up her body and placed a kiss on her neck behind her ear. He gave her a quick nuzzle with his nose as he pulled himself up and leaned back into the headboard.

"Mmm," she sighed contentedly, eyes still closed.

He chuckled. "Now that has to be better than your book," he teased.

She opened one eye to reproach him, but didn't seem to have the energy to quarrel, so she just closed it again. He lounged there for a while, watching the beautiful sight of her satisfaction when something caught his eye.

"You're glowing," he said.

"That is often a natural reaction to releasing.." she started, not opening her eyes.

"No, you're _glowing_," he emphasized and nudged her. Opening her eyes, she found his source of concern. Her guild lacrima was glowing. Someone was trying to get a hold of her. Mira knew better than to try and reach her during the end of her mission. Unless it was..

She jumped from the bed and grabbed the lacrima, not bothering to tie her robe or flatten her hair. Mira's face appeared through the glass.

"Erza, I'm sorry to.. bother you.. right now" she blushed as she examined the scarlet haired mage, it was obvious what she interrupted, "but I thought you should know what's happening.."

* * *

><p>[Shortly before the last chapter]<p>

They rounded upon the house, still following the flight of the swan above them. Natsu was ready to charge back in, but Gray came to a halt before they broke the tree line. As much as Gray wanted to do the same, he knew they needed a plan. Loke was with them now on his own magic, clad in his green shirt and cargo pants. He hadn't said much. Gray felt that he wasn't sharing something, but he didn't push it. They were all stressed. It couldn't be easy for him either.

They all paused to evaluate the perimeter. "It's enchanted, all of it," Levy said as she looked. Gray couldn't see anything different, but he trusted the script mage. "There," she pointed for Gajeel. She couldn't read it from here, but she knew he could.

Gajeel grunted. "No elemental magic, no spirits, same stuff. No surprise."

"But it's the whole house," she said softly.

"Laxus, Gajeel, one of you need to find Lysander and defeat him. Without those enchantments down, half of us will be powerless."

Both men nodded.

"Levy, if you can, start working on the enchantments. If you can get them down, or even tweak them a little, we could use the advantage." She nodded. "Juvia, you and Loke won't be able to fight inside, so you need to stay out here until they're down. Protect Levy as she works." Juvia nodded enthusiastically as Loke said nothing.

"Cana, you should come inside as well, we could use as much magic in there as we can get."

"We? Gray. You and Natsu can't go in. If you can't use your magic, you're going to get hurt," the card mage said sternly.

"Like hell," Natsu grunted, "Lucy's in there."

"It's reckless," Cana warned, but said no more.

Grey ignored her caution. "Their master is dangerous, I don't know what kind of magic he uses, but I could sense his power. It's dark, and there's a lot of it."

"He's nothing, growled Natsu, "I'll finish him and anyone else who gets in our way." The fire dragon slayer was close to setting off, his tunnel vision sinking in. Gray could feel it. It wouldn't take much to trigger a rampage.

Suddenly, Loke made a sound of surprise. They turned to him to see him with one hand on his forehead, the other clasped shut.

"What is it?" Gray demanded, afraid for Lucy. He knew they shared a connection, he should be able to feel her.. or stop feeling her. If she was..

"No, it's not that," Loke said, understanding his angst. "I'm being summoned. It feels like her, but.. something's off," his eyes brows furrowed as seemed to focus on the call they couldn't hear.

"Go," Gray said, "She could need you."

Loke met his gaze and nodded before disappearing. Gray couldn't help but be envious. He knew that in just one second, Loke would be there with Lucy. What he would give to be able to do the same. But he knew she was in good hands with her spirit.

Gray knew it was risky going into the house, but he couldn't just wait outside. Not when she was so close. He knew Natsu felt the same. They didn't need to say anything to each other to know they were on the same page.

"So Gajeel and Laxus will take out Lysander while Natsu heads for the master. By the time he gets to him, you two should have dealt with him and the enchantments should be down. Cana, Juvia, and Levy can wipe out the remaining guild members while you two meet up with Natsu. Loke will want to get Lucy out of there as soon as the enchantments are down. I'll be heading straight to them to take out Tarquin."

"Tche," Cana chided.

...

For the second time today, Fairy Tail approached at a run. A flood of dark mages came out to meet them. Natsu wasted no time taking down an entire chunk with a column of fire, as Laxus darted through the masses with great speed, a trail of electricity following him as he demolished one mage after another. As Juvia channeled her power, the skies rumbled. Her Water Slicer shot blades of water through the encroaching group. Gajeel was smashing through their ranks with sheer force, while Levy was dropping Solid Script Rocks left and right. Gray had just summoned his Ice Battle Axe as he saw Cana's cards shoot past him. They would make quick work of this place.

Bursting through the doors, they separated. Gajeel and Laxus both headed up the stairs, hot on the trail of an ill-fated enchantment mage. Cana caught another wave of mages, waving Natsu and Gray away. Gray and Natsu dashed through the house, acutely aware of not being able to use their own magic, trusting their friends to take care of that. Natsu seemed to catch the scent of something, likely the master, and moved to turn. "Get her back, Gray," was all he said as they split.

Levy and Juvia found a remote corner of the house so Levy could work on the barriers. She pulled back her hair, found her glasses, and grabbed a quill. Juvia focused on their surroundings, ready to attack anyone who would disturb the script mage.

I headed in the direction of the room Deneb had indicated, vaulting over the obstacles in the way. With only a few scuffles with some caught off guard mages, it wasn't long before I found my destination. I saw the door I was looking for and ran at it, kicking it in. Splinters flew as I entered. Looking around the room, I froze. I saw her lying on the floor, not moving as the as the purple strands coming from Tarquin clung to her body. _Fuck, was she breathing?_ A knot twisted in the pit of my stomach.

Rage clouded my head as I charged at the mage towering over her. As I closed the distance between us, I pulled back my fist and swung, making contact with his face, knocking him to the ground. The cords that were assailing Lucy whipped my direction. I deftly dodged the first, but one struck my shoulder. Pain shot through me. They whipped at me again and again, dropping me to my knees. _If this was half of what she had gone through, I would never forgive myself._

"Aha, you again. Unfortunately, as you can tell, you can't use your magic here. You're useless. Lysander didn't think you would be dumb enough to come in anyway, but I guess he was wrong, eh?" he laughed as he stood, rubbing his jaw.

I looked at Lucy, her blonde hair splayed out beneath her, eyes closed. "I don't need my magic to wipe the floor with you!" I shouted as I charged him again. This time, I went for the back of his thigh, buckling his knees. Years of fighting with Natsu left me just as proficient with beating someone senseless as it did with my magic. With my momentum, I swung again, repeatedly bashing him with my fists. The wisps shot out again, zapping me into stillness. This time, they didn't withdraw, immobilizing me with pain. _Come on, guys,_ I thought as I ground my teeth.

Finally, I heard a loud crack of electricity and a defiant roar of finality from above. The enchantments dropped. I felt my magic enter my grasp and heard the words come out of my mouth before I even thought to say them. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" I realized I was standing. A look of disbelief passed before Tarquin's face as he fell back. "Lysander.." he said faintly, before closing his eyes for the last time.

As the blades disappeared from my forearms, I grabbed my shoulder and hobbled toward Lucy, pain still resonating through my body. I couldn't tell if she was breathing, she was white as a sheet. I raised an arm to feel for a pulse, the action making me feel like the life had been ripped out of me. Who would have thought we'd be here now, like this? But before I touched her skin, I noticed a shimmering stream of light float past me toward her.

Her power.

She was alive.

I paused as I watched it flood her body, bringing back her color.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Gray," she smiled weakly. My entire world rocked.

"I told you I'd come for you," I managed to grin.

She moved to raise her hand toward me, but it dropped back down as she seemed to pass out again. _Damnit,_ I needed to get her out of here. Gingerly, I lifted her, knowing Loke would be here any second now that the enchantments were down. My heart was heavy. I didn't expect the next time she was in my arms to be like this.

As expected, a light flashed and there he was, shirt torn, hair wild.

"Take her," I commanded as I held out her limp body.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he gently cradled her in his arms.

"To repay the favor," I said shortly.

He nodded and they both disappeared. I knew that the stupid hot head would be fine for a while, and I highly doubted anyone could overcome Natsu and his fury right now, but the battle had just begun. No dark guild member was going to leave here intact.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to give an FYI that I have quite a bit of work I can't get out of this weekend, so this next chapter may take a little longer than normal. I hope the Jerza requester found this chapter sufficient!<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for being patient! I am currently in a pretty demanding doctorate program, so occasionally I just don't have as much time as I'd like. After a few exams, I'm back at it!**

**I'd really like to thank Senshi Raidon for the awesome review. I really appreciated your evaluation of the story so far and you gave me some good food for thought for continuing! Helpful comments like that really get your creative juices flowing! :P**

* * *

><p>Levy and Juvia ran through the house now that the enchantments were down. They hadn't found much opposition, following the trail of bodies to whoever was left standing. Hearing a commotion to their left, they turned a corner to find Laxus, Gajeel, and Cana squaring off against an odd looking group.<p>

"Welcome! Come in, come in!" the tall, blonde opposing mage waved his arms grandly as Levy and Juvia cautiously entered. His hair spiked out in all directions and his left eye seemed to look everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "This is excellent! I almost felt bad that we outnumbered your poor friends. Now, that wouldn't be a fair fight, would it?" he shook his head, "But now that you have joined us, we find our numbers conveniently even. How wonderful!" The excitement in his eyes seemed to border on insanity as he spoke. He was dressed in billowing black pants with a gold vest, a large gold medallion hanging from his chest.

Gajeel growled.

"Even?" asked Cana, "There are four of you."

That's when Laxus heard it. He spun just in time to grab the fist that had been heading for his face. He felt the fist in his hand, but saw nothing.

"My, what keen senses you seem to have!" the blonde mage cried, "I can't wait for you to introduce yourself. You must forgive Weiss, he doesn't have much patience for cordial small talk."

"Either do we," Laxus grumbled as he threw the arm to the side.

"I confess, I just feel so much better when we do things civilly. I'd love to introduce us. Weiss there is a swift fighter, unparalleled at hand to hand combat, for certain. It helps that his hand.. and body is invisible," he laughed to himself.

"Today, you have the honor of fighting the Five Terrors," the man said as he motioned to his companions. "The strongest of the Seventh Sanctum, we have never been defeated. We look forward to beating each one of you," he said with a crooked smile on his face.

"Vesh..." a dark haired female crooned from behind him. She lounged provocatively on a couch behind the group, wearing practically nothing. The sheer fabric that covered her chest was little more than a bra, with nothing but a few sparkling embellishments to hide her.. goods. She wore a long, dark, sheer skirt that was cut high up each side. Levy was relieved to see her skirt was less see through around her hips, but either way it left very little to the imagination. Her eyes were a bright green and her lips a dark red.

"Of course, a lady shouldn't have to introduce herself," he began.

"She doesn't look like a lady," grunted Cana.

Laxus chuckled. Vesh ignored her comment, but the female mage slowly turned her head to study Cana. Levy saw something menacing in that look. "This is Rhysenn, quite the enchantress. She's an exquisite mage indeed. The sound of her voice is a beautiful and dangerous thing. She has a special set of skills. Her words weave their way inside you and embed themselves in your emotion. She lulls your senses, her prey finding themselves utterly helpless to her charms." Cana seemed to pull herself taller as she stared down the temptress. She probably felt that it was some sort of personal challenge, Gajeel thought to himself with a grin. _Women._

"This is Moldark," he continued, motioning to a mage with red eyes that seemed to glow, jet black hair, and very tanned skin. "You see, before Moldark came to us his people didn't know what to do with him. The poor guy was melting everything he touched. We were obviously happy to help him hone his abilities." The dark haired mage smiled as his fingers seemed to liquefy, dripping hot magma onto the floor, eating away at the wood, forming drip sized holes.

"Me, I'm quite boring you see. A simple take over mage, of sorts. A shapeshifter, if you will. Except unlike those novice take over mages, I don't need to defeat my target to become them. Enough about me," he waved his hands.

"Lastly, this is Semias, a puppet mage. Unlike ones you may have met before, his puppets aren't objects, but people. He can control any body he desires." The puppet mage was bald, his face scarred, with purple tattoos stamped across his scalp.

"Yes.. and right now there is one body I very much desire," he said eyeing Juvia. "Come here pet, I want to make your body mine. I promise you will enjoy it," he said disgustingly.

Gajeel had fought years with Juvia to know what was going to happen next. He heard the minute movement from Laxus signaling he was bracing to fight, knowing the lightning mage anticipated it too.

Semias stepped forward and strings shot from his hands in her direction. Juvia didn't bother to move. The strings hit her body with a splash, going right through her. "It's a good thing Juvia's body is made of water. You are no match for Juvia," she said as she responded to his attack, drenching the offending mage.

With that, they lunged into action. Rhysenn rose from the couch and sauntered toward the dragon slayers, but was cut off by a card slicing her arm. "I think you can deal with me, I have no patience for women like you getting involved with our Fairy Tail men," Cana shot venomously from across the room, closing the distance between them.

Rhysenn's eyes flashed before a smile crossed her devious lips. "Oh, I think you underestimate me. I am just as capable of.. finishing.. you females as I am the men." As she spoke, Cana noticed a shimmering mist radiating from the seductress.

"Oh, I won't be having any of that," she said as she stepped back and launched another set of cards. The enchantress dodged while quickly reaching within her impossibly see through skirt, finding small knives which she threw back toward Cana, slicing her cards in two.

"Bitch," Cana said as she lunged at the minx.

Laxus was already meeting the invisible mage blow by blow, as Gajeel spun to meet the take over mage who sighed as he approached him. "I'm sorry our introductions were cut short, but I already know you, Black Steel Gajeel." Gajeel was aware of Levy's voice behind him, "Solid Script: Thunder!" as Vesh spoke. It sounded like she was handling her own against Moldark.

"It's so nice to get a new challenge. It can get quite boring being so much stronger than everyone else, don't you agree?" Vesh said as his body started to distort. Gajeel watched as it ripped and stretched, forming itself into some sort of demon twice his size.

"I'll let you know when I see a challenge," Gajeel snarled as they collided.

* * *

><p>I felt myself regain consciousness, but didn't open my eyes. I felt strangely at peace for the first time in hours. Was I dead? Had that been it? I really didn't want to know yet. I let myself feel the softness that supported my body. I could tell I was lying down. To my relief, I also felt the presence of my magic. I pressed my fingers into the material below me, feeling little resistance from the fluff.<p>

"Princess?" I heard a familiar voice. Virgo?

I opened my eyes. It took a moment to register the surroundings. I was in an unfamiliar room. Dark brown, walnut walls surrounded me with grand, floor to ceiling windows. Large French doors seemed to lead out to a balcony. A small bookcase outlined a crackling fireplace across from where I laid, with one long couch in front of it. I realized I was laying in an enormous bed, large wooden columns at each corner, with ornate lions carved into the tops. _Lions?_

"Princess," I heard the voice again. Turning my head toward the sound, I found the worried looking maiden spirit.

"Virgo?" I managed to whisper, my voice hoarse. The maid stood stiffly away from the bed, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Do you need water, Princess? I will get you water," Virgo started rambling as she turned to the doors.

"Wait," I called. She paused. "What.. where am I?" I asked, peering up at the lion carvings again.

"Big Brother took you home to rest. You were in no shape to travel. You would not have made it to Porlyusica in time, so he brought you here." I nodded. She opened the doors and disappeared.

Home? Here?

The expensive wood, the lions.. _Loke's home?_

Was this Loke's bed?

I had never thought about their lives in the Celestial World. Of course they had to have homes. Loke _was_ the leader of the Zodiac and had quite the flashy personality. It shouldn't surprise me that his tastes would be so extravagant.

_Oh god_, I was in Loke's _bed._ I struggled to push myself up onto my elbows as Virgo returned.

"No Princess, please rest," she said as she, almost too forcefully, pushed me back down. I loved my spirit, but I didn't think she was the best choice to take care of _anyone_ who was in a fragile state. "Big Brother was very clear in his directions, you are to take it easy," she said as she handed me the glass of water.

Weakly, I took the glass from her and raised it to my lips. I felt the coolness slip down my throat and almost groaned at the feeling. I hadn't realized how dry I was. Handing back the glass, I looked back up at Virgo. "If this is Loke's house, where is he?"

"Big Brother is out acquiring everything you should need while you are here. He doesn't want you to want for anything," she said as she set down the glass.

_Ugh, Loke._ "I think I'm fine, Virgo. Really. I feel so much better than before," I said as I started to raise myself up from lying down again, but my elbow slipped under my weight and I plopped back down into the soft bed.

"Tsk, I am doing a poor job of taking care of you, do you want to punish me, Princess?" Virgo said as she fluffed the blankets around me. _Ugh, this was nuts._

I started to reassure her that she was doing a good job, when she cut me off. "Big Brother is home, Princess. I will go now." And with that, she left the room.

I heard a quiet exchange of voices outside the door before they opened again. Loke strode in, his eyes finding me the second he entered. His face was soft, much more like the nights he spent with me rather than the flashiness of our usual encounters. He approached the bed, gingerly lifting himself to sit next to me. His eyes were warm as he placed a hand on the blankets over my arm.

"How are you feeling, love? Virgo tells me you say you're feeling better?" he questioned doubtfully as he ran a hand gently across my skin, pushing my hair out of my face.

"I.. yeah. I am feeling a little better," I said as I closed my eyes at his touch. It was surprisingly comforting. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, as he was no stranger to soothing my moods. I opened my eyes again and found a smile on his face. He lowered his hand as I smiled back. Suddenly, my mind flashed back to before. Him closing his gate for me, standing against Tarquin, staying with me through all the pain, bringing me here. "Thanks, Loke," I said hesitantly. I had put him through a lot today.

"You should know I'd do anything for you, Lucy," he said softly as his hand lightly squeezed my arm through the blankets, "Nothing you require of me is ever a burden. Any of us would do it for you. Even Aquarius. She was the one who hassled the Spirit King to open a portal to let us keep an eye on you, but don't let her know I told you that," he grinned.

His words surprised me. They had been watching? Somehow, that made it all worse. My spirits seeing me in that position, so weak, _ugh._ I closed my eyes again.

We said nothing for a few moments, the silence in the room only broken by our breathing. I opened my eyes and found my concerned feline watching me intently. I moved my eyes up to the pillars of the bed, "Is this your room, Loke?"

"Of course it is, love, I would never put you in a guest room," he said as he furrowed his eyebrows like that was obvious. I laughed at his insistence and his face lightened.

I ran my free hand across the blanket. "I think I expected something more.. scandalous," I said as I giggled.

"I thought you'd prefer the down over the silk, Princess. Unless you'd rather.." his eyes became suggestive and I struggled quickly to stop his inappropriate train of thought. "No, no! This is good!" I asserted.

He dropped his predatory smirk and grinned, "I thought so. Besides, I don't think Gray would be very happy with me if I propositioned you in my own bed. As good looking of a guy he is, I don't think it would be very fair."

I blushed. I had forgotten he was the one who had tipped Gray off about my feelings. What a sneaky little traitor. I gave him a reproachful look.

"Oh, don't pretend to be so upset. I saw him earlier. The way he was acting, something changed between you two. Clearly, my impression had been right."

I opened my mouth to protest, but said nothing.

He chuckled. "See, Lucy, you must be rubbing off on me. I can be selfless too. Setting up my two closest human friends after realizing their feelings for each other, at great personal sacrifice," he said exaggeratedly as he brought his hand to his heart.

I laughed at his downcast face, which then broke into a grin.

Wait, Gray, Natsu.. where were they? Loke must have seen the concern cross my face as he interrupted my thoughts. "They're still fighting, but they will be fine. The guild made it in time. Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and Cana are with them."

I relaxed back into the pillows. "You should sleep, Lucy. Please. Virgo will bring them here when it's over, but you need to rest. It isn't quite the same as healing magic, but being in the Celestial World should help. You are closer to your magic here. It shouldn't take long for you to regain your strength."

I nodded as I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gray headed the way he had last seen Natsu. With Loke taking Lucy to safety, he could focus on the fight ahead. Hearing familiar explosions, he pushed through the doors to a stately room. It looked like it had once been used for gatherings and balls, but it was in shambles. The floors were seared and the furniture broken. Natsu was at the far end of the room, but things were not as Gray hoped. Natsu looked.. tired. The cloaked man who stood in front of him, long black hair falling out of his hood, was seemingly untouched. <em>What in the hell was going on in here?<em>

"Gray," Natsu huffed, hearing his entrance.

Happy flew toward him, clearly worried. "Natsu's magic doesn't even seem to touch him! He doesn't even get a scratch. How can that be?" the cat asked anxiously.

The man cackled darkly from the corner of the room. "I see you are finally understanding the power of dark magic. Your petty guild magic cannot compare to what I possess. You still have time to see the light, you know. Make the change, like I did, give yourself to the darkness."

"You're nuts," Natsu spat, "Your dark magic is a cheater's way out. It's for the weak."

"Ah, but it is not me who looks weak right now, is it?" he smiled as he gazed at Natsu. "You have no hope of defeating me. I made a deal long ago with the darkness for great power, for invulnerability. But receiving great power means sacrificing great power, and so I did. I guess my previous guild was good for something," he mused wickedly.

"You killed your entire _guild_ for some dark magic?" demanded Natsu, "You were their master. They _trusted_ you." Contempt dripped from his voice as the hairs on his neck edged up.

"Yes, but now I'm a much greater master than before. My sacrifice was accepted, I am invulnerable. You will inevitably be defeated. My pact with the darkness leaves me untouchable unless you can defeat the soul of every mage who has passed from this world between now and then. As you can imagine, no one can overcome those numbers. Even if you did, you would still have to face me in the end."

Natsu growled. "There is nothing we can't overcome for our guild. You were foolish. You don't understand the bonds of a guild. You are no master. You know nothing. I'm tired of you wasting our time. You _will_ pay for hurting Lucy."

Gray braced himself, hands together, preparing for a fight against the overwhelming numbers that Natsu was challenging.

"Very well, you can try, as countless others have, to defeat me. I look forward to your end," he said as he lifted his arms. The floor started rumbling and a black void opened up beneath him. His eyes turned from white and green to pure black as he summoned forth his spirits from below.

The ultimate test of endurance began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to LittlePrincessNana and Jazz-Likes-Fiction for consistently reviewing the chapters. It's followers like you guys that keep me writing!**

* * *

><p>Laxus was trading blows with the invisible mage. It was hard to tell who was winning, but judging from the smoke and smell of singed skin, Gajeel guessed it was the lightning mage. Laxus was grinning as he fought. "What's the matter, getting slower?" he taunted the veiled mage as he continued his assault.<p>

Lunging forward, Gajeel narrowly dodged the demon's attack as he slashed with his sword arm. He wasn't very concerned about losing, it sounded like the fight was going in their favor. His sword nearly sliced Vesh in two, but the demon form sidestepped as he drove a counter attack. Gajeel parried lazily as the two continued their dance.

"Eekh!" The yelp froze the blood in Gajeel's veins. His head whipped to the side just in time to see Levy clutch her arm as a streak of lava made contact with her skin. Anger boiled up inside him as he distractedly deflected another blow from Vesh.

"Hmmf," he heard a chuckle from the demon. Levy was moving again, keeping the obsidian mage at bay. "Isn't that interesting," Vesh mused. Something about his tone set Gajeel on edge. He whirled back to strike at the take over mage again, but froze as he found him a demon no longer. Staring back at him was a cute, blue haired mage half his height.

"Wha-," his arm hesitated. He couldn't. It was _her._

"Tee hee," the solid script mage imposter giggled, "Oh yes, this seems effective." Gajeel stood there, unmoving, as the small figure leapt forward, words forming on her lips, "Solid Scr-"

"Solid Script: Bullet!" he heard from behind him as a barrage of slugs flew past him, blasting the fake little bluenette in the chest. Shock crossed the beautiful face as she sank to her knees, distorting back to Vesh's true self. Twisting around, he saw Levy with her arms out toward the counterfeit mage. He also saw that her attack on Vesh left her with her back to Moldark, who was just about to send a blitz of lava her way. She couldn't attack Vesh and dodge Moldark at the same time. She had sacrificed her defense to.. _save_ him?

His club shot from his arm over the shoulder of his mate, who gasped as it brushed past her ear. It slammed into the body behind her, crashing the obsidian mage into the wall. Levy looked over her shoulder to the battered mage as she heard Gajeel approach. Delicately, but with a stern face, he lifted her arm to inspect her burn.

They both turned as they heard a final groan from the other side of the room. Juvia stood above the puppet mage as her water whip recoiled.

"Wait, I know you. You're that girl from Elemental Four," Semias said with a rueful look on his face.

"No. Juvia is from Fairy Tail," Juvia said stiffly. With one final lash of her Water Cane, the puppet mage was finished.

"Juvia's body is for Gray-sama. Tch," she said as she turned to join the others.

Cana rose from on top of Rhysenn and wiped her hands on her pants. She raised her hand to her neck to touch the nic that Rhysenn had left as a parting gift. _Bitch,_ Cana thought bitterly.

Gajeel dropped his hand as they approached. Laxus tilted his head up as he listened, "We should get moving, it sounds like they have a handful up there."

* * *

><p>"Ice Make: Crescent Blades!"<p>

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Ice and fire hit the onslaught of attackers. Gray caught his breath as he heard Natsu puffing to his right. They had been fighting for what seemed like ages. Wave after wave of the dead came from the void below the smug dark mage. Fighting them was easy enough, but there were so many, and they were running out of magic. He looked over at Natsu, who was starting to slow down.

"What, that all you got Flame Brain? Ice Make: Ice Impact!" A hammer appeared in the air and slammed down onto the next group of mages. More were already crawling out of the hole. He knew Natsu had an endless amount of fight in him, if he could just goad it out of him.

"What? You think I'd quit before you? Tch. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" he bellowed again.

Gray pushed on.

BOOM.

The room rocked as the wall behind them exploded, rocks flying everywhere. At first Gray looked to Natsu, but he looked just as confused. A menacing, shadowy figure slowly stepped through where the wall once was.

_This is not something I have time for,_ thought Gray. They were already getting winded and they still would have Rolonov to deal with in the end. He wasn't interested in a third opponent right now. Where the hell was the rest of the guild?

As the encroaching figure found the light, Gray noticed a familiar red shade of hair.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray both called out in shock and relief.

She didn't look at either of them as her gaze found Rolonov. "Is it he who has Lucy?" she said shortly.

"Lucy's with Loke, but he's responsible for keeping her here," Natsu growled between Roars.

"We could use a hand, Erza," Gray grunted as he sent another icey blow across the room, "We can't touch him until we finish off all these spirits. We don't know how many there are."

She nodded, but didn't move. The scarlet mage was a fearsome sight. Unlike Natsu and Gray's outbursts, her anger was silent and disquieting. Every movement was calculated.

"What is this, another one of your ranks wants to challenge me?" Rolonov asked, raising his head in interest.

Erza said nothing as her red rune appeared beneath her. Bladed wings sprung from her shoulders, a sword appeared in each hand. Plated armor covered her chest and waist as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Bring them," was all she said.

"What are you talking about?" Rolonov asked apprehensively.

"All of them. In the name of Fairy Tail, I challenge all of them. Bring forth your numbers. I promise your punishment will be swift once they are defeated."

Gray smiled to himself as he blasted another shadow. That was Erza.

"So be it, but you are just hastening your own peril. It means nothing to me, you will face the same end either way." He closed his eyes, the floor around the void breaking away as it started to grow. Natsu and Gray backed away, but Erza didn't move as the blackness spread.

"Erza," Natsu cautioned.

Shadows started to pour forth from the pit in massive numbers. Suddenly, swords started to appear in the air around Erza. Her body grew stiff as she summoned her magic to bring forth her arsenal of weapons. Recognition flickered in Gray's mind. Erza had used this during the Battle of Fairy Tail. She was going to take them all out at once.

"Ice Make…"

"Fire Dragon's.."

"Go, my swords!"

Chaos erupted as their attacks laid siege to the undead spirits at once. The room lit up with cracks of ice and bursts of flame, souls erupting as 200 swords flew forth to meet them. Gray watched their numbers fall, unsure if it would be enough, when suddenly the room exploded again. Lightning, iron, water, cards, and thunder burst forth, battering the army of souls.

Shadows fell as the assault overwhelmed their numbers. The void recoiled beneath the dark mage, closing upon itself.

"Impossible!" Rolonov yelled in disbelief. "This strength.. all for some worthless girl?"

The roars from Natsu and Gray were deafening.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" the two mages, different as night and day, attacked as one. Ice and fire twisted and turned, combining into one strong attack that slammed into the dark mage with a force that sent him crashing through the wall behind him.

Levy gasped, "Natsu and Gray.. a unison raid?"

"They must have something in common that is very important to the both of them," Erza said quietly.

* * *

><p>Her breaths were quiet as she rested, which was music to Loke's ears. He lounged on the couch across from her with a book, watching her sleep more than reading. She needed the peace after today, and so did he to be honest. He wasn't one to doubt Fairy Tail, but time had almost ran out for Lucy. His lips tightened, she had been through so much pain today. It was his duty, his <em>contract<em>, to protect her and he failed. He owed her his life. He would always spend it looking after hers. _Our hearts may be a world away, but I will always come for you, Lucy._

A soft knock at the door brought him from his thoughts. He closed his book quietly as he rose. The door cracked open and Virgo's head peaked in. Loke shook his head as she retreated and he followed her, closing the door behind him.

"They're all here, you know. They want to see her," Virgo said as she motioned down the hallway. He knew who she meant. All of her spirits had been anxious to see her since Lucy had been freed and brought to the Celestial Realm.

"She needs the rest, Virgo. We can't take that from her," he said firmly. If he could avoid forcing them to listen by using his position as their leader, he would.

"They brought things with them. Would you at least let them bring them to her, quietly? It's not just for her you know, they need it too." she said quietly.

His eyebrows furrowed as he debated, but he knew the answer. "Mm," he nodded as he turned back to his room.

One by one, they came. Soberly checking on their celestial mage.


	13. Chapter 13

"Erza, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission," said Natsu as he jogged over to the scarlet haired mage.

"Mira called me through the lacrima. I wasn't far and my job was complete, so I came straight here instead of traveling back to the guild. What exactly happened?" She transformed into her normal armor.

The pink haired maiden spirit popped up in the middle of the group. "I am to take you to Miss Lucy, if you like. I have clothes for anyone who wishes to go." She held out her arms which held a tall pile of garments.

Natsu looked over at Gray, seeming to consider something. "I'll fill Erza in, Lucy probably doesn't need all of us there right now. You go, Gray, I'll be right behind you." Erza gave Natsu a look, but said nothing. "Come back for me in a few, Virgo."

"And we can see Lucy when she gets back to the guild, we don't need to go now. Like Natsu said, she's probably tired anyway," Levy reasoned.

Gray nodded as he walked to the spirit, grabbing his normal celestial outfit. He swapped his clothing for the green gear and grand cape with a speed only he possessed before they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Virgo lead him to a wooden, dark, grand staircase where Loke was waiting at the top. Gray scaled the stairs and fell in step with the lion spirit as they walked down the hallway. "So it went well?"<p>

"They were more trouble than we expected, but it's over now. None of them will be a problem," he said with harsh finality.

They took a few more steps in silence.

"Did you make them pay?" Loke said quietly.

Gray just nodded.

"Mm," Loke nodded in response, his lips tight.

They reached the door, but instead of going in, Loke paused.

"While you're here, I feel like we should talk about this whole, you-and-Lucy thing," he said.

"What the hell? I didn't think I'd get this kind of shit from you," Gray said as he crossed his arms, a little annoyed.

"Look, I'm happy for both of you, but I just think we nee-," the spirit was cut off.

"I really think this is a conversation that can wait until I've seen Lucy," Gray said shortly.

"She's asleep, a few minutes won'-"

"I need to see her, Loke." Gray said in a voice that wasn't one to be argued with.

The lion nodded stiffly as he opened the door.

Gray didn't think he could find anything more beautiful. Lucy was asleep, peacefully off in some place in her dreams, far from pain. Her golden hair fell about her face and her lips were slightly parted. It was then he noticed the slight swelling and the darkened ridge of her eye. He hadn't had time to really look at her earlier, but now that he was, he could tell she had been struck. Anger twisted inside him. _Lucy.._

Lightly, he sat on the bed. He didn't want to wake her when she was this at ease, but he couldn't help but touch her. As gently as he could, he brushed his fingers across her cheek down to her lips.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. As soon as they met his, she broke into a smile.

"Gray!"

I sat up quickly and embraced him. I couldn't help but press myself into him as I clung to him tightly. He held my body close, not wanting to let me go either. I felt his chest against mine, his heart beating against my own frantic rhythm. I was so aware of every inch of him touching me. His arms around my waist, his hands gently rubbing my back. _Gray.._

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he gently pried me from around his neck.

"I'm better, fine really," I said, scooting back against the headboard now that I was sitting. "I think I've slept the whole time here." I started flattening my bed head when I noticed a handful of items on the table next to me that hadn't been there before. "What.. are these?"

"I think they're gifts," Gray said as he reached to lift one up, "Marshmallow treats, books, fancy clothes."

"Aries, Caprico, Virgo," I mused as I fingered the clothing. Something black and lacy caught my eye. "Wait, what is.." I gasped as I lifted up some type of sheer negligee. "Taurus," I grunted with disapproval.

Gray just laughed.

"That's just so.." I paused.

"Thoughtful?" he offered.

"Inappropriate," I deadpanned. That damn cow. We both laughed as I tossed it back with the rest of the clothes Virgo had brought. I sighed and leaned back again.

"I'm sorry this went so far, Lucy," Gray started, "If I could have gotten to you sooner.."

"It's the destiny of rich daughters to be targeted by people.." I started to repeat, but trailed off as I saw his gaze harden.

"I didn't like that then and I don't like it now," he said with dark eyes.

"I know, but we're guild mages, Gray. On the same team. This is what we do. It could happen again. It could be you, or me, but we can't let it affect us, we can't let it affect the team."

"Lucy, I'd be upset even if we weren't together and I'm sure Natsu is too. That isn't something that has changed. Any of us would be upset in this situation for the exact same reason - we're a team."

I sighed. I knew he was probably right. Would it be any different if it was Natsu who was taken? I knew the answer. We would have fought just as hard to get him back. It was the bonds of Fairy Tail, something Oliver would never understand. It was why I was a guild mage.

I shook myself from my thoughts and looked back at my teammate. My.. boyfriend? _Whoa_.

"Tch" I snorted at the thought as it hit me hard.

His eyes narrowed, "What's so funny now?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about us," I said nonchalantly, teasingly eyeing the ceiling dismissively.

His face twisted a little at my response. I laughed, not able to keep a straight face.

"I was just thinking about what we're doing here. We never really talked about it and then everything happened. Our timing kind of sucked. Is this something you still want to do?" I said, motioning to us.

Gray leaned forward, his blue eyes piercing as he took both of my hands, squeezing them lightly. "Lucy, what I said you to before, I meant. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I have no intention of ever letting you go." His face was so earnest, so honest. This man was so beautiful. His dark hair splayed messily upon that gorgeous head. He had always been an excellent mage since I met him, when he, Natsu, and Erza formed Fairy Tail's strongest team. He was kind. He was funny. His body looked like it was chiseled right out of ice. What more could a girl ask for? And he was sitting here, right now, with her.

"I just know that things like today are the reason you never dated in the guild. I don't want to force you into anything you'd rather avoid," I said, giving the man his last out before I let myself claim him for good.

"Well, consider that fear erased. Because after one night of having you as mine, I could never go back to anything else." His words were silk as they wrapped around my heart and tied themselves there. I knew this was it. I was done. I was his as long as he'd have me.

I squeezed his hands back. "How are we going to do this? Do we tell people?" I asked, thinking through all the situations. The guild could be merciless.

"Whatever you want to do, I'll follow. But Lucy, I don't really want to hide it and I honestly don't think we could."

"Natsu.." I said as I thought about our other teammate. He was right; we couldn't hide this, especially not from Natsu. He was at my place as much as Gray was. The three of us had been inseparable for the longest time. Our lives intertwined so much that I didn't know if we could separate them.

"I'm not scared of Natsu," Gray said, a hint of a threat in his voice.

"I should tell him," I said firmly. I didn't want this getting out of control. I knew both of those boys and couldn't imagine either of them would handle that kind of news very well coming from Gray. They would find anything to fight over.

There was a knock at the door and Virgo poked her head in. I dropped his hands as Natsu burst in from behind her, clad in his familiar blue and yellow celestial shirt. When he saw me a big smile broke out on his face.

"Yo, Luce," Natsu said as he plopped down on the chair next to the bed. He scrunched his nose, "You look like shit."

"Hey!" I said as I smacked him.

"Aww, I'm kidding Luce, are you okay?" he said while rubbing his bruised arm. He quickly noticed the marshmallow treats from Aries, wasting no time before breaking them open and stuffing his mouth. Gray groaned in disapproval.

They heard the door open and Loke slipped in and leaned against the frame. Gray looked up and a brief silent conversation passed between them. Gray turned to the two of them. "I'll be right back," he said as he left with Loke, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

Natsu's big smile slipped from his face as the door closed. He leaned back in his chair. "That was reckless, Lucy," he said with some semblance of disapproval.

"I must have gotten that from you," I said with a smile, deflecting his reproach.

"That's different. You leave that kind of stuff to me, okay? No more giving yourself up like that," he said as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissively. It was weird being reprimanded by Natsu.

"Cause otherwise I just get angry and I destroy more things and you usually get mad at me for that, right?" he cracked a small smile.

I glared at him before we both burst out laughing. Our laughter trailed off into silence. I dropped my eyes. I knew I had to tell him, sooner rather than later. I could never keep something from Natsu, especially something like this. I had no idea how I was going to start. I mean, it's Natsu. Something like this wouldn't break us apart, right? Our relationship was more than that. Even if Natsu and Gray were friendly rivals… _Ugh_.. but that was dumb, they weren't rivals over _her._ I couldn't even explain to myself why he might be mad, but for some reason this was a hard thing to tell him.

"Natsu, there is something I do want to talk to you about though," I started, the hesitation obvious in my voice.

He just nodded without looking at me. He had found some interesting thing on the wall behind me. Great, he can't even look me in the eye already and I haven't even told him. Maybe it was just the awkwardness of having a serious conversation with Natsu, who was built of playfulness. Well, pausing longer wasn't going to make this easier for me.

"Gray and I.." I started.

"I know." The words cracked through me.

"What?" My eyes shot up to look at him, his own still on the wall. This was not what I was expecting.

He was wringing his hands in his lap, his face a blank expression. "I know. I mean, I didn't, for sure. Until now. But I had an idea," the words sounded almost tortured, like he was forcing them out through some barrier inside himself. "I could tell something was different this morning, and he acted differently during the mission, more.. distracted, more determined? I don't know." He shook his head, "but it all fits now."

He still wasn't looking at me. It _hurt._ Was it disapproval? Anger? Whichever it was, his reaction was killing me. Looking at his face, my stomach felt like an empty pit. He was still, his eyes firm as if they were trying to bore a hole through the wall. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Natsu.." I pressed, searching for his gaze. He yielded and found me. His eyes were soft, almost lost. They were both in unfamiliar territory and they knew it.

"So how long..?" he asked with difficulty.

"I.. don't know. Not long. I guess I've.. felt something for awhile? But it wasn't until this job that either of us acted on it. Neither of us would do that for so long behind your back."

He nodded as he looked away again. Maybe that was for the better, somehow this conversation was too intense to have while looking right at him. His face twisted slightly as it went hard. His thoughts clearly changing.

"Did he..?"

"No! No, it was nothing like that," I said quickly, avoiding a potential catastrophe. His face quieted with my answer. I didn't know what to do. Somehow, it felt like it was just out of my grasp and I couldn't make it right. I couldn't stand if he was upset with me. Natsu was so much a part of me as Gray was. I couldn't imagine life without him around. I was so afraid I had just ruined everything.

"Are you mad?" I asked tentatively.

Gods, what was he thinking? I so rarely had to wonder that with Natsu, who lived with his thoughts and emotions on his sleeve. He pursed his lips.

"Are you happy?"

My breath formed a rock in my chest. Oh Mavis, how do you even answer that? It seemed like such a simple question, but I knew it was more than that.

"I am," I said as steadily as I could.

"Then I'm not mad," he said quickly, his eyes back on mine, flashing his signature toothy grin.

Relief flooded my body as I smiled back. I understood he was trying to lighten the mood again.

"It's just that he can be a real jackass, so I'm worried about you. You're my friend you know, and he's an idiot," he said as he rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Pff, you should talk," I countered, narrowing my eyes at him.

We shared another laugh as my nerves started to settle. I felt like I could probably leave things as they were now, but I had some need deep down to just make sure that everything was really okay and that he understood nothing had changed.

I reached out, touching his sleeve. "I just don't want anything to be different, okay? You are one of the most important people in my life. Please know that. Nothing has really changed."

"Oh, you're right that it doesn't change a thing," he said adamantly, "Your place is still way comfier than mine."

Annnd Natsu was back.

I giggled at his stubbornness, relieved.

"So, we're okay?"

"Of course, Luce. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to have a talk with Ice Freak."

"Wait, what?!"

A mischievous grin spread across Natsu's face. There was nothing but trouble in that look.

Before I could protest, Gray walked in. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yupp!" Natsu said as he jumped up, taking the marshmallows with him.

"Wait!" I squealed as I tried to catch him by the scarf. Gray gave me a strange look as he held out a hand to help me up. Oh Mavis, this was not good.

* * *

><p>Virgo deposited them back at the doors of the guild. Gray held them open as I walked in. Natsu was behind both of us, being scolded by Virgo for eating all of my treats. The guild was bustling as most people were back from their jobs. The group that had come to help was back already as well. Laxus was drinking with Bixlow, Freed, and Ever. Cana sat at the bar with Erza. Levy sat in front of a pile of books while Gajeel shoveled down food beside her. I gasped when I saw that Levy's arm was wrapped. <em>Oh no, that must have happened today.<em> Guilt built up inside me as I imagined the little bluenette in pain. But when she looked up, a smile lit up her face. "Lucy!"

Mira squealed from behind the bar as she noticed our entrance as well. Erza stood up from where she had been eating her strawberry cake and strode across the room to hug me, dragging me back with her to sit. Gray was laughing at my misfortune before a familiar voice pierced the air.

"GRAY-SAMA YOU'VE FINALLY RETURNED." Juvia was making a B line for the ice mage, his face stricken with panic. I giggled before turning my attention to the shake that had already appeared on the bar.

Before Juvia could reach Gray, Natsu burst through the doors and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey, what the hell, Flame Brain?" Gray yelled as Natsu dragged him out the back of the guild, getting the attention of every mage in the room.

_Oh shit,_ I thought as I hurriedly got up to intervene, but a strong hand gripped me by the shoulder and forced me to sit back down. _Damnit, Erza._

"Gi hi," Gajeel chuckled into his food.

"What are you laughing at?" accused Levy.

"I've been waiting for this," he smirked.

BOOM. A loud roar echoed through the guild as another explosion sounded.

"What the-" Levy's eyes widened. "What is happening out there?" she demanded of the giddy Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu's giving him a beating," he chuckled again.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we stop it? This sounds way worse than normal," she trailed off as she listened to the barrage of blasts.

There was a crack as another bang detonated outside, making the building rumble in protest.

"Or should we be concerned for our safety?" she said as she eyed the ceiling.

CRASH.

She turned in her seat and noticed that Laxus was sitting back in his chair, grinning as well, clearly listening to the drama.

"Nah, Gray is holding his own," Gajeel said as he spooned another mouthful.

"Oh god, look at them," she said as she motioned toward the bar. The demoness was almost in a frenzy, clearly dying to know what was going on. Lucy looked miserable, her face in her hands as she was grilled by the three females.

Suddenly, there was silence.

Moments later, Natsu strode back in the room, bruised all to hell, and sat down next to Happy. The whole guild was staring. "Mira, can I get some chicken?" he called, plain as can be.

Lucy's jaw dropped, but Natsu just smiled back. Mira stood in shock. He was acting like nothing had happened and the whole guild wasn't aware of their very loud altercation outside.

Gray walked in after, grimacing and rubbing his side. He might have held his own, but both of them were pretty beat up. He made his way over to the bar.

"Gray, what th-," I started as he walked up, but he interrupted me as he grabbed me by the back of the neck and kissed me.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Mira and Levy squealed in unison, Mira dropping the glass she had previously been cleaning. Gajeel looked at his little bluenette and laughed at her hysteria.

Fireworks exploded in my head as I felt his lips press against mine. His free arm slipped around my waist and pulled me off the stool toward him. It had felt like so long since I had him touching me in this way. So much had happened since last night. My heart fluttered like it was the first time.

Across the room, Natsu looked away. Happy looked at his friend, confused. "Natsu, I thought that you.."

"She's happy," he said shortly, interrupting the cat.

To my disappointment, Gray released my lips, knowingly grinning. He knew he had turned me, and the guild, upside down and he was loving every minute of it. _That cocky asshole. _He sauntered away to sit with Natsu.

"Oh my gods, when did this happen, you have to tell me!" Mira was practically shrieking as she assaulted me from over the counter. Levy jumped up from her bench and scurried over to join them.

"Oi, we ordered food you know!" Natsu waved impatiently at the squawking females.

"IT'S COMING!" Mira growled, the demon appearing in her eyes for a second.

I let myself giggle for a second, through all the madness, until I saw a stormy figure appear behind Gray.

"Gray-sama.." a dark voice sounded.

"Oh shit," swore Cana as she sat back, suddenly finding her drink more interesting.

"Okay Squirt, now I think it's time to go," Gajeel said as he picked up Levy under his arm and headed out the door. Levy mouthed _call me_ with an apologetic look on her face as they disappeared from the guild.

Natsu started cackling as Gray paled. I found Juvia's murderous stare and started wondering if I should be concerned for my life. It didn't take long to figure it out.

"LOVE RIVAL!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end quite yet!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Safely at home, Levy and Gajeel were curled up in his bed. She was reading in his lap, leaning against his chest as he fingered her hair. Well, she looked like she was reading, but her mind was back at the guild.

_Gray and Lucy_. She hadn't expected that.

She had always wondered if Lucy would end up with one of those boys, but it had been so long that she thought it would have happened by now. She could have seen it go either way. Lucy being attracted to Gray's cool demeanor and stalwartness or Natsu's spirited character and fierce devotion.

"Ey," Gajeel nudged from behind her, "You're not reading are you?"

"Mmm," she said as she closed her book, "It's just been a crazy day."

"About that. Don't be putting yourself at risk to save me again," he said as he raised his hand to brush over her bandage.

"Well, then don't put yourself in a place that needs saving," she quipped back.

"Tch," he grunted at the smart-mouthed girl in his lap.

She twisted between his legs so she was facing him. "You listen to me," she said as she poked his chest. "Don't think that you're just going to declare that my life is more important than yours, Gajeel."

"_You_ listen to _me_, Squirt," he said as he gently grabbed her hand. "You can argue with me all you want, but I made you a promise a long time ago that I intend to keep."

She sighed. She knew there was little point in arguing with him, but that didn't mean she would let it change her mind. When she saw Gajeel hesitate with that mage coming toward him, she didn't have to think about her actions. What he didn't get was that it was just as important to her to keep him alive.

Instead of arguing further, she just reached up and kissed him. His rough lips were gentle on hers, following her lead. The hand that wasn't holding hers slipped around her waist to her back and he pulled her to him slightly. Their mouths found an easy rhythm as she pressed herself into him, intertwining their fingers together. His tender, slow kisses burned their way down to her core, stirring up a longing between her legs. His tongue slipped between her lips, deepening the kiss. The long, slow strokes of his tongue drew her into him as she slipped one hand up over his chest and onto his shoulder. Her closer proximity awakened a need inside of him, of which she could feel beneath her.

The mood was different from the usual controlled hunger and rough passion. They were lost in a deep and slow moving fire that seemed to heat up the more they drew it out. She unlocked her fingers from his and dropped her hands to his waist, pushing his shirt up. He obliged her, freeing her lips as he let her take off his shirt. Untying the bow around her neck, her dress shrugged down. She lifted it over her head, revealing the beautiful, pale skin of her naked body. As she moved to straddle his lap, he slipped off what was left of his clothes. He ran his hands up her smooth sides as she settled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her skin felt like silk beneath his calloused hands. Her body was warm against his, her nipples pressing into his chest as she pulled herself into him again. His lips met hers and they locked together in a steady, deliberate pace. His hand tangled in her hair as he held her head firmly.

She was very aware of his hardness pressing against her lower lips as she kissed him. The feeling of his cock rubbing against her wetness caused her pulse to throb between her legs. Slowly, she started moving her hips to ease the pounding sensation. The dragon slayer growled into her mouth, the vibrations traveling down her throat as she moved against him. He returned her movements with his own, driving his hips up to press more firmly against her. His length slipped between her lips as it became slick the wetness she was grinding against him. She felt his slight intrusion, but she was overcome by the intense sensations from his lips that were resonating through her. She was caught up in how close their bodies were, how every inch of her skin was touching his. Her body was trembling with excitement as she moved herself closer, squishing her perky tits against his solid chest. It was like she couldn't get close enough.

This time, he pivoted his hips with intention, slipping inside her tight, ready hole. A breathless moan escaped from her lips as she sunk into him. He groaned. She was so tight around his rock hard cock he could barely stand it. Her warmth surrounded him as he thrusted up into her. He lost himself in the softness between her legs as their bodies heaved against each other. Their slow and steady tempo was erotic and intoxicating. The room was practically silent, the only sounds the creaking bed, the sucking of their mouths, and their heavy breathing.

His cock was buried deep inside her, their hips moving as one as their thrusts didn't allow even one inch to slip out. Their bodies lifted and fell. She grinded on him hard and slow, the momentum building up a paralyzing sensation from deep within that threatened to overflow. She knew he was reaching the same consuming ecstasy, as his kisses started to falter. He pushed himself into her with a more hurried, gentle firmness. As their kisses slowed, he could feel her breath start to hitch in her throat. She rested her forehead against his, their lips practically touching as they came together. She felt the crushing sensation swell within her and run over. He felt her full bodied response as the tension within her shattered, her body trembling as she fell apart. His roar rumbled through their bodies as he released into her. They shook together as they clung to each other in mutual bliss. As they came down from their highs, their bodies relaxed. Both still panting, Gajeel wrapped his arms around the bluenette and rolled them over onto their sides.

"I love you, Gajeel," she breathed quietly as she felt him tuck her body into his own.

"Yeah. I love you, too," he mumbled into her hair as they drifted together off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The guild seemed to clear out quickly as the tension rose. Lucy knew the situation was desperate when Cana abandoned her beer at the bar and quickly put distance between the rival females and herself. Sauntering to where Laxus, Bixlow, and Ever were making fun of Lucy's misfortune, she positioned herself in the lightning mage's line of sight.<p>

"What," he said shortly at the distracting brunette in front of him.

"Take me home," was all she said.

Ever rolled her eyes and looked away as Bixlow guffawed inappropriately.

Laxus looked away, pretending to lose interest in the card mage. "Maybe another time," he said dismissively. He couldn't let her think he was too eager. He was a dragon slayer.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "What, out of stamina already?" she asked with a smirk.

He inadvertently let out a short growl. _Damn this woman._

Standing up, he grabbed her by the hips. She took the hint and lifted herself, wrapping her legs around him. "I'm taking that as a challenge," he said roughly, as he carried her out of the guild. Well, he really couldn't blame himself. He _was_ a dragon slayer.

Distracted from Gray, Juvia advanced on the traitorous celestial mage. I felt my hand reflexively move to my keys, even though I knew this was not a fight I wanted to have. Gray shot up from the table he was sitting at to intervene.

"Juvia. Juvia, wait," he said as she continued toward me. I stood my ground, not knowing whether to try and talk to Juvia myself or to let Gray handle it. Juvia had never listened to his protests before, so I'm not sure what would make her start now.

She was almost upon me as Gray caught up and placed his hand on her arm. Her face instantly flushed at his touch and she paused her attack to turn to the ice mage. "Gray-sama, are you here to tell Juvia that you are in love with Juvia and want to be with Juvia forever?" Hearts practically poured from her eyes and she batted her lashes at him.

"Uh. No, Juvia," he said gently as he took a step back.

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS LOVE RIVAL, GRAY-SAMA?" she demanded, her temper flaring. He flinched at her words as she threw them at him.

"Juvia," Gray started, "You're a good person, and a great mage, but there never will be or never has been anything more than friendship between us. I'm sorry." His voice softened, trying to ease the blow.

"Do you love Love Rival, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with disquieting calmness.

Something stilled inside me. She had just asked him if he _loved_ me. _Ugh_, Juvia. It was so brand new between them that there was still a lot of time between where they were now and love. I mean, of course I loved Gray, but the kind of love Juvia was referring to was bigger, and it was something that you build to over time. Obviously I wanted to have that with Gray, but Mavis, it had only been a day!

Sensing the trap in her words, Gray dodged it swiftly. "I'm with Lucy, Juvia," he said as he reached forward, awkwardly placing his hand on her shoulder as an offer of comfort.

Juvia's eyes flared, "DID LOVE RIVAL FORCE HERSE.."

"No, no," Gray shook his head as he removed his hand. "I want to be with Lucy, Juvia. _I_ want to be with _her_. _She_ is my choice," he said gently.

My heart was pitter pattering in my chest against my ribcage, hearing his words. I knew he wasn't exactly saying them to me, but they still stirred up the emotions inside me.

Juvia was quiet for a moment, saying nothing, not moving, seeming to consider his words. A sliver of hope appeared within me that she might finally accept his rebuff. She closed her eyes. I noticed her body started to quiver, drops of water hitting the floor like her entire being was shedding tears.

"Juvia always knew you would chose Love Rival, ever since you told Juvia you would die for her," she said weakly, her voice trembling.

"Uh.." Gray faltered.

"What?!" I interrupted. This was the first time I had heard this. Even Natsu's eyes widened from his table. Gray said he would _die_ for me?

Gray lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, eyeing me and then the floor. "It was when I first met Juvia, when we were fighting. When your father.." he trailed off.

"Ah," I said, considering. It isn't like it really should be a surprise. I knew I would do the same for Gray. It was just such an honest, raw statement that saying it out loud felt like a big thing. Natsu's eyes tensed as they fell back to his plate. _Maybe Gray wouldn't be such a jackass after all._

Juvia pulled us from our brief moment. "Juvia will never give up on Gray-sama, but Juvia will respect Gray-sama's decision, even if it is a bad one," she said with annoyance.

"Hey.." I said as I frowned, but decided not to push my luck

Gray just smiled as he reached out again with both hands and took Juvia's. "Thank you, Juvia," he said as he squeezed her hands. The water mage swayed at his intimate touch before he dropped her hands. Smiling at me, he turned back to his table to rejoin Natsu.

I sighed as I leaned back onto my stool. _Well, that could have been way worse._ I reached for my shake and took another sip, but stopped short as the taste of alcohol filled my mouth. Incredulously, I looked over at Mira who was not so innocently pretending not to notice me staring at her as she wiped the bar.

"Mira," I said, deadpanning at the demon behind the counter. Sheepishly, she turned to me and shrugged. "I thought you were going to need it," she said as her eyes darted to the retreating water mage.

I laughed.

I loved this guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not the end!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Well guys, this is the end! I had a hard time deciding what to include in this one. In the end, I decided to save some parts for other stories or possibly a continuation of this one someday. I am not sure what I am going to write next, but I'm always a fan of GrayLu, NaLu, and LoLu, so we will see! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and possibly liking my story! It makes writing it worth it to know that someone other than me likes it!**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the mood at the guild died down. Only a few people were left, most going home or passing out at their table. I was still sitting at the bar, not listening to the conversation Erza was having with Mira. I watched smiling as Natsu challenged Elfman, who had returned from his job, to some sort of contest. Both of those guys were characters. It made me wonder where any of us would be without this guild. Everyone was so unique that I couldn't imagine us fitting in anywhere else.<p>

Something caught my eye, interrupting my thoughts. Gray was still sitting at the table he had shared with Natsu, looking at me. It wasn't with the lustful eyes I was expecting, it was soft, tender even.

He saw me blush and grinned, getting up from the table. My stomach knotted a little as he walked over to me. I knew Gray better than most people, and yet here I was, mind spinning over what he was might do next. I suppose that even though we have spent so much time together, we were in a whole different place now. Everything would be new to us. New touches, new feelings, a new life. I found myself trying to not sit too awkwardly on my stool as he approached. He came in close at my side, placing an arm on my waist as he leaned against the counter.

"Hey," I said with a small smile, face still flushed.

"Hey there," he said, his voice warm as it melted my nerves. He was even smooth when he wasn't trying to be sexy. Ugh.

"I have it on good authority that we have the night to ourselves if you want to leave," he said quietly, leaning in.

"Oh?" I asked as I eyed Natsu, still preoccupied with Elfman.

"Flame Brain is going to be here for a while. I think he's just planning on crashing here," Gray said. I had a hunch that it was more than just thinking Natsu wouldn't be over tonight. It sounded like Natsu had said as much.

"Sure, we can go," I said as I hopped down, ending up closer to him than I expected. His arm was still around my waist, his body just a few inches away. I looked up at the face above me and smiled. He was gorgeous, and he was mine. Even here in the guild, he was mine. Not able to resist, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before turning out of his grasp. He smiled, then followed, hands in his pockets.

Minutes later, we were walking down the canal hand in hand on the way to my place. We were walking in silence, enjoying the night as a couple. I had to admit I was looking forward to having the rest of the night to ourselves. Not just for the sexy time that was undoubtedly ahead, but for the time to just be alone together. I felt so close to him now, just walking. It was as if all our personal interactions had become amplified, something more. I couldn't wait to get back to my empty place and just spend time with this beautiful ice mage. Now that we were official, I was hoping I'd have lots of this to look forward to. Even at his place.

_Hmm, his place._ I paused our walk as I thought to myself. He turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I was just thinking. We can keep going to my place if you want, but.. we could also go to yours," I said, a little too hopefully.

I had been to Gray's place before. I didn't go often, as he wasn't usually there. Normally, it was when we were waiting for him to pack for a mission or on the anniversary of Ur's death. I had noticed he didn't show up to the guild those days, so once I dropped by just to see if he wanted company. I knew he likely wanted to be alone, but I had been there too, with my mother, and I knew that deep down it was comforting to have someone around, even if they said nothing.

_I knocked on his door tentatively, not sure he would answer. But he did. The door opened and he stood there and looked at me, as if deciding what to do. I said nothing as I just looked back, offering an empathetic smile, seeing the aching in his face. Exhaling through his nose, he nodded slightly as he held the door open further for me to come in. We never said much those nights. I brought a book and would curl up on his couch as the time passed. Eventually, he would let his tiredness win and retreat to the bedroom. The first time, I had been unsure of what to do. I could always leave, or sleep on the couch, but it seemed silly when we slept together at my place all the time. I just wasn't sure if he would rather fall asleep alone with his thoughts. Quietly, I got up and tip toed over to his room. I peaked in slowly, not wanting to disturb him if was already sleeping. My gaze was met with two frosty blue eyes. _

_"Shut the door behind you," was all he said. I nodded and slipped inside, shutting the door quietly. He was already in bed, lying on his side. I walked around to the other side and slid in on my side next to him. I knew he was still hurting, so I gently rested my head on his from behind and placed my hand on his shoulder._

Going to his place would be a little different with our new circumstances. I was more excited than I should be at staying over as his.. girlfriend.

He chuckled as he turned back around, dragging me by the hand with him. "Well then, we are going the wrong direction aren't we?"

Gray stayed in a small apartment in a nice part of Magnolia. It definitely was small, only having a kitchen/living room combination, a bathroom, and his bedroom. He was rarely there and never had company though, so it fit him. As always, it was meticulously clean. He didn't have many things and his minimalism was reflected in his décor. I had always found it interesting how much his place really represented him. The walls were a dark blue-gray. His bed always had gray, black, blue or white sheets. Also as always, it was freezing.

"Brrr!" I said, rubbing my arms as I stepped into his flat. He laughed as he stepped over to his thermostat.

"I guess I'm going to have to be a little more aware of this," he said as he turned the heat up.

"Yes please," I said, warming myself up with some exaggeration, smiling teasingly at him.

Gray walked back toward me and started rubbing my arms, "It isn't _that_ cold in here," he said, clearly not believing my ploy.

"Maybe I just wanted to get you closer to me," I said, innocently looking up at him.

"Mmm, is that right," he said as he leaned down to kiss me.

His lips were gentle, not like our first night of mad passion. His cool breath on my lips was becoming a familiar indulgence. His hands slid from my arms to wrap around me and pull me closer. I tilted my head up to him, giving him better access as I pressed my palm flat against his chest, feeling his firmness underneath my fingertips. I slipped my other arm out of the space between us and draped it around his neck. He held me tight as our lips moved together. Kissing him felt so easy, so right. Our lips parted and closed together as I felt myself melt in his arms. The kiss slowed and I pulled back to look in his eyes.

"You know, I didn't mean I just wanted to come here to.. We can watch TV or something," I said, feeling a bit guilty that I had seemingly pushed us into hot and heavy territory twice now without any real PG time yet.

"Mm, maybe later," was all he hummed before he captured me in another open mouthed kiss. His hand slipped down, cupping my ass firmly. Before I knew it we were walking backwards toward some location, likely his room. I let him guide me gently as I asked for more, reaching out with my tongue in the kiss. I felt his in return, prodding my mouth softly. I felt something hard against my back as I realized I was pressed against the doorway to his room. I gasped at the contact, breaking the kiss. His hands moved to the walls on each side of my head, boxing me in, looking down at me with a lustful glint in his eye. I raised my chest to meet his as I pushed myself closer to kiss him again. I felt his hips press into me, pushing me harder against the wall. I groaned at the contact, feeling his hardness crushing into me.

I couldn't think straight with his lips on mine and the pressure of his cock against my core. Mavis, all the things I wanted to do to this man. Turning the tables, I brought my hands to his chest and pushed. He let himself be moved backwards with an intrigued expression. I pursued him, pushing him back until he felt his bed behind him, forcing him to sit on the edge. He looked up at me with desire. I stood before him, my chest at eye level. I bit my lip as I reached for my own shirt. When he started to see where I was going with it, he reached to take off his own.

"No," I said quickly, stopping his hands. He looked at me, interested. "I get to do that," I said with a smile.

I saw his breath well up in his chest as he nodded and leaned back on his hands, ready to enjoy the show he now knew was coming. I went back to my own top, slowly lifting it over my head so my chest would bounce down as I removed it. He licked his lips as he got sight of my more exposed breasts. I smiled as hooked a finger into my skirt. His eyes traveled down my body to where I was pushing my skirt down, just a hint past my hips. With his eyes transfixed, I turned around giving him a better view as I pushed it down, bending over so he could watch it slip over my ass as it fell. I heard him groan as he reached out a hand and grabbed me by the hips, pulling me back. I gave a small sound of protest as he gripped me with both hands and planted kisses on the small of my back. One hand slid forward, rubbing across my stomach and the other down to grab my thigh, causing a fluttering feeling to shoot through me. My throat trembled as my breath hitched, but I composed myself, reminding myself that it was my show this time.

I turned in his grasp, stopping him from his fun and earning a reproachful look. I giggled as I pushed his shoulders back, angling his chest so I could get a better look at his body. I slid my hands down to his stomach and slowly pushed his shirt over his head. Lightly, I ran my fingers down his chest to his abs. I lingered only for a second before standing back again and reaching behind my back to unclasp my bra. I felt the clasp unlatch, catching my bra against my chest as it loosened. Smiling, I slowly let the bra fall to the floor, completely exposing my chest. Which he must have enjoyed as he started to adjust his now too tight pants.

"Mm, let me," I crooned as I knelt before him. Reaching up, I grabbed his buckle, undoing it as slowly and tortuously as possible. I could almost hear the sexual frustration in his breathing. Grinning, I undid his button and unzipped the pants, pulling them off. He lifted his hips, helping with my task. I could see his cock pushing out of his boxers, wanting my attention. Before I could indulge him, though, I had a little more to do. Lifting myself off my knees, I pressed him back against the bed. Crawling on top of him, I went for a kiss. His lips were more insistent this time, more hungry. I lingered only shortly before trailing off the side of his mouth down to his neck. I kissed my way across his skin, earning small noises of satisfaction. I trailed my tongue down to his collar bone and then kissed my way down his chest. I let my hands feel his sculpted abs as I ran my fingers across them, feeling every line. I kissed my way to the crevice of his V, etched deep into his muscle. I traced it with my lips, occasionally surprising him with a flick of my tongue. I let my fingers run along the line of his boxers before pulling them off, revealing the hard cock that was waiting for me. I smiled up at him as I grabbed it, wrapping my hand firmly around the base. Not breaking eye contact, I ran my tongue up the length of his shaft, swirling it around the head before licking down the other side. I traced a zigzag line as I ran my tongue up his cock again before taking the head between my lips.

"Nggh, Lucy," Gray moaned as he dropped his head back. Smiling with his length in my mouth, I started to suck his tip. I ran my tongue up and down against the skin as I did, always giving that tender spot at the head a little flick before bobbing back down. His breathing was turning more ragged as he brought his head back to look at me, watching me intently as I took mouthful after mouthful of his cock. I started bobbing deeper, taking more of him in my mouth. After I got him nice and slick, I started twisting my hand in time with my mouth, causing alternating sensations.

"Ggha," was the only strangled sound that escaped his lips.

He let his hand slip behind my head and table into my hair as I worked his shaft. Never forcing me, just tightening his grip as if it kept him from exploding right then. In fact, it might have been exactly what he was doing, as it wasn't long before he lifted my head off his cock and spun me beneath him on the bed. His face was right above mine. I released the breath I had been holding as he grinned at me wickedly.

"I wasn't done with you, you know," I said indignantly.

"Mm, but that mouth of yours feels better than you know and if I'm going to lose it tonight, it's going to be between a different set of lips." His words shot pleasure to my core as I felt his hands slip to my panties, the last remaining item of clothing. He slipped them off with ease, returning to his position on top of my body. I felt his weight press down onto me as he leaned in to kiss me fiercely. Our tongues wrestled as he slipped a hand between my legs, guiding them apart. He sunk between them and I felt his mass press against my already wet heat. I moaned into the kiss at the contact and felt his fingers grip my side tightly. He started rubbing his hips against mine, creating a pleasant friction that threatened to drive me insane. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted my hips with his free hand as he pushed his long, hard cock inside me. My body went weak and my head dropped back as I moaned softly at his penetration.

I felt him stretching my walls as he pushed his way in. His mouth wasted no time moving to my neck, his lips finding my pulse as he kneaded the spot with his tongue. One hand stayed underneath me, pulling me into him with every thrust as the other hand found my breast. He cupped them, squeezing as he kissed down the dip in my neck. He found my nipple with his thumb, pressing against it, rolling it in circles, and giving it quick tugs. I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his firm body as he continued to plunge into me, working up a sensation that had me bucking my hips back at him, begging for more. I didn't think he could possibly go any deeper with my legs wrapped tightly around him. He still moved swiftly, sliding his cock in and out of my wetness, slamming every inch back in. His thrusts got faster as an overwhelming sensation started to build. He let out an occasional groan as he rammed into me hard, a short moan escaping from my lips with every thrust. His lips moved back up my neck, nipping my earlobe before lifting his head to look at me. His eyes were dark and filled with hunger. I felt the pressure between my legs start to spread, slowly seeping into the rest of my body. He picked up the pace as he rammed into me, the pleasure on his face that was now inches from mine clear. He slammed into me again and again, both of us panting, lips barely touching as we stared deep into each other's eyes. The feeling inside me had spread and was about to snap. I didn't think I could hold on for much longer. What I wanted more than anything was to share that moment with him, both of us losing ourselves in the ecstasy of the other. As I felt the breathless explosion creep up on me, I looked into those silky eyes and said, "Come with me."

I heard a small growl as he pushed into me hard a few more times before my body rocked beneath him. My hips flexed and my legs tightened around him as we both came, my walls clenching around his cock, squeezing every drop out of him with each wave of my orgasm.

"Fuck, Lucy," he mumbled as I moaned out his name. My body shook under him as he emptied himself inside me. His hips twitched with every ripple that hit him. With a final slow kiss, he eased his body off of mine, our satisfaction evident in our silence and attempts to catch our breaths.

An hour later, we were curled up, naked beneath his gray sheets as we watched TV. His arms were wrapped around me, his jaw resting on the top of my head as he held me against his chest.

"This is nice," I murmured quietly, to no one in particular.

"Mmm, yes it is," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Months went by and life moved on. Any worries they had about their relationship complicating things were soon dissolved. They soon discovered that a relationship between the two of them was effortless. Team Natsu still went on missions, frequented Lucy's apartment, ate her food, and drove her crazy. Natsu made an effort to take more fishing trips with Happy. Life was good.<p>

Levy was out shopping when she spotted the two of them at the park. Gray was leaning back on his hands, looking down at Lucy laying her head in his lap. Anyone could see how enamored he was with her. Their relationship seemed so natural to them. At least it seemed that way to everyone who saw them together.

Gray was eating one afternoon at the guild when Gajeel plopped down across from him, looking at Lucy as she scanned the mission board. "There's one thing I don't understand," he said shortly.

"Eh, what's that," asked Gray as he grabbed another piece of food with his fork.

"How can you let that Salamander still sleep in the same bed as your lady," Gajeel said with distaste.

Gray chuckled and looked over at Lucy as she put her hands on her hips, pondering the options on the board. "Nah," he said as he smiled and shook his head. "I have the love of a good woman. There may be a lot of things I mind about Natsu, but being worried about him and Lucy will never be one of them."

I found a job I thought would be easy and looked back at Gray, now eating with Gajeel. I smiled. It seemed like so long ago I was worried about what would happen if something changed. Yes, something had changed. But life was good, time moved on, we were happy, and we were in love.

Change is good.


End file.
